Ichika's Decision
by hollowkiller101
Summary: They all looked at me intently waiting for what I was going to say. "I invited you all here to tell you who I'm in love with." This a story of how Ichika's life took a complete turn and was it for better or worse? Where love flourishes and where Danger approaches can Ichika keep the ones he love safe or watch everything he cares about disappear before his very eyes.
1. Ichika's Decisions

**Ichika's Decision**

 **Okay so This is my first story on Infinite Stratos the pairing will be IchikaxTatenashixCharlotte and slight IchikaxChifuyu lemon thats the pairing sorry for any cecilia, houki, laura, or lin fans but in this story Ichika isnt as dense in the show lol and its basically the continuation of season 2 it will start of with me rewriting some scenes that belong to the main pairings during their intimate scenes then it will just continue the series in my version and I'm gonna make Ichika stronger I'm sorry but all he does is lose it bugs the fuck out of me lol.**

 _(Ichika's Perspective)_

I'm in my room cramped with all the girls who nearly kill me everyday, I looked at all of them Houki, Laura, Cecilia, Lin, Charlotte, Kanzashi, and Tatenashi.

All of the girls were staring at me with complete focus. "What did you bring us all in here for?" I breathed heavily to try to muster up enough courage for the disaster that was about to happen.

"I brought you all here to talk about something serious, something that might make some of you hate and never talk to me again but this has to be done if this continues it will only hurt some of you further."

They all looked at me intently waiting for what I was going to say. "I invited you all here to tell you who I'm in love with." Instantly all of their faces changed to complete shock and surprise.

"What seriously?" I turned to see Houki with a worried expression. "Yes I know that all of you have feelings for me, I've known for awhile now but never had the courage to say anything about it and continued to act like I never noticed."

I started to scratch the back of my head to try to calm myself that was panicking inside with my heart beating like crazy. "Before I say what I have to say I need you all to promise me something."

"What is it?" I put my hands together. "I want you guys to never hate each other I want our group to stick together like it or not we all became good friends that would lay down our lives for each other through the hard trials we have already had to go through I don't want you guys to leave the group because that would kill me inside I wouldn't know what to do."

They all had slight blushes on their faces and looks of pride while looking at each other. "Promise me?" I looked at all of them with pleading eyes and it took them a couple of seconds but everybody nodded their heads in agreement making me smile in joy.

"Okay good so here it goes." They all leaned in in anticipation waiting to hear who it is. "The problem is I'm in love with two of you one of them already knows how I feel about them the other does not but when I sleep these two plague my dreams like crazy when I'm near them my heart beats like crazy and butterflies fly around my stomach.

They all had slight blushes. "But Ichika isn't loving more than one girl at a time difficult?" I almost laughed at that. "Lin you couldn't be more right I have no idea what to do so this was the best I could come up with."

I stood up which surprised them. "Here it goes I'm in love with..." My face was starting to get extremely hot almost to the point where I didn't want to finish my sentence.

Houki stood up as well in frustrations. "Dammit Ichika spit it out who do you like?!" I yelled out in panic. "I love Tatenashi and Charlotte!" Houki's eyes almost bulged out of her sockets.

I turned to see Tatenashi and Charlotte with the biggest blushes on their faces almost to the point where Charlotte look like she was going to pass out.

Tatenashi went up to me with wide eyes. "You really love me?" It almost looked like she was desperately needing me to confirm that.

I blushed even more. "Yes I do." Just then Houki was about to storm out of the place which is what I feared I launched myself at her to grab a hold her hand she turned to look at me with a glare of death.

"Let me go!" I held on which she started to struggle with me but my grip held on and she started to hit me in the chest multiple times. "LET ME GO YOU IDIOT!" She started to cry her eyes out on my chest only making me feel even worse.

I set her down on my bed and looked back to the rest of the girls to see some in tears or ready to leave to themselves.

"Please before you leave let me explain!" They all looked at me with pained expressions which was causing pain to me as well. "I told you this wasn't going to end well I knew I would hurt so many of you in ways I never meant possible but I had no choice!"

I started to feel tears run down my face causing them all to look at me in shock. "I hold all of you dear to me and I would save all of you even if that meant that I would die in the process."

I wiped my eyes to try to stop my crying. "You all know this was going to happen sooner or later, like ripping off a band aid it had to be done better it be done now then later where the pain of rejection is even worse."

"What do you want to say to us?" I turned to see Lin with tears running down her face looking at me. "I want you to remember the promise that we made, right now you must hate me never want to see me again I get that but please I beg all of you, remember my promise were all friends here I don't want anyone to leave, we worked to fucking hard to be where we are now and to see out friendship disappear because of this I would never forgive myself."

Then everything went silent for awhile. "Please take as much time as you need to process all of this and come to terms with it but I want all of us to look at each other and still be friends and protect each other against anyone who wants to harm us whether that be phantom squad or hell itself I want to look next to me in battle and see all of you there by my side ready to help me keep all of us safe."

They were all taken back at my words. "Please I need to hear it from all of you." At first there was no response until someone put their hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Houki there with a slight smile. "Remember idiot I promised that we would."

I turned to see all of them with smiles on their faces and all nodded their heads in agreement making me smile and cry out in joy. "Thank you all for understanding I didn't know what I would be able to do if just one of you guys left."

Houki let go of my shoulder and started to walk out of the room. "I'm heading off to bed like the Idiot said I need time to process this I'll see everyone tomorrow as usual."

Lin, Kanzashi, and Cecilia got up as well while dragging Laura with them leaving me alone with just Charlotte and Tatenashi who were looking at me with anxiousness.

"So you love me as well?" I looked at Charlotte to see her with a smile that seemed unstoppable making me smile in return. "Yes I love you." She hugged me and started to cry in joy.

"Ichika you don't know how long I wanted to hear you say that it means so much to me." Tatenashi came up behind me and pushed her breast against my back causing me to blush like crazy.

"There's still a problem you said you loved us both how are we going to work this out?" I sighed now knowing this was the biggest problem he had o deal with.

"I don't know before we come up with a decision I want to tell you why I fell in love with you both, you deserve to know." They both nodded their head in agreement and both sat down on my bed.

 _(Flash Back)_

 _I opened my door and walked in tired as always after having to deal with a full day with the girls is exhausting when I turned the corner to my bed I stopped in my tracks with my mouth open up like a gaping fish._

 _There stood in all of her glory was Tatenashi in only one of my shirts covering her which only made her even sexier. "Welcome home Ichika." With a seductive voice._

 _I couldn't comprehend what was going and before not long I felt my "Little Me" rise at full attention trying to escape my pants which only caused me to try to run out the room before she would notice._

 _But as soon as I turned around she somehow came up behind me and was pressing her breast against my back making my mind go blank._

 _My body couldn't move and she noticed that and her hands started to roam my chest up and down making me feel even more crazy._

 _It became so good that I almost moaned at how her hands felt roaming my chest until suddenly her hand accidentally went to low and grazed my completely hard shaft making her gasp in shock._

 _Making me turn around to apologize to her only for my dick to graze across her entire lower stomach extremely close to her cookie making her face go completely red._

 _She looked at me with wide eyes but when our eyes connected something happened I cant tell what exactly it was but It felt warm and made me feel at ease but at the same time wanting more._

 _Suddenly my body moved forward and my lips connected with hers, I felt her body freeze in shock or surprise but I didn't care all I wanted at the moment was to make sure this kiss lasted as long as possible._

 _She started to respond to me and I felt her tongue in my mouth making me hum in surprise and not wanting to lose I moved my tongue across her to battle for dominance._

 _I heard moans coming from her only making me only use my tongue more so I could keep hearing that noise, after a couple of seconds I heard her start to whimper in pleasure._

 _I broke free gasping for air not realizing how long we were kissing I looked at her to see her looking at me with a look of pure happiness and also mischievousness._

 _"My my Ichika I didn't know you were such a good kisser." My face turned beat red at the actions of what I did but I couldn't say I was displeased though in fact I enjoyed every moment of it._

 _I smiled at her and scratched the back of my head. "I didn't know what that was about." She raised her eyebrow at me and leaned in closer to me making my breath hitch._

 _"Oh really so you don't know why you kissed me?" I realized how mean that sounded and went to correct myself. "No what I meant was I'm sorry I forced myself on you that wasn't right but I cant lie though it was nice you're cute when you become flustered like that."_

 _Her eyes widened and her blush came back in full force making me smile. "I'm sorry but what were you doing here anyways?" She smirked a little cat like making me sweat inside afraid of what she might say._

 _"Oh that I wanted you to give me a massage." If I was drinking something I would've spit it out. "A massage?" She smiled and nodded her head. "Yes a massage please Ichika you owe me for kissing me like that."  
_

 _I furiously nodded my head and she clapped her hands in success she then turn around to head to my bed to lay down but the way she got onto my bed only my dick go crazier._

 _She was bending down to get on the bed on all fours but doing that gave me the best view of her panties that wrapped around her gorgeous ass making me almost faint in pure bliss._

 _But I shook my head trying to think of something else when I noticed that she laid down on her stomach so I went up to her._

 _I went to the side of the bed and I looked down at her back but my eyes quickly averted to her ass and had to wipe off some sweat from my forehead. "Come on Ichika whats taking so long are you idolizing my but?" I coughed trying to hide my blush._

 _"No its just do you want it barehanded or oiled up?" She hummed in thought. "the oil sounds pretty nice." I nodded my head and went to the bathroom to get the almond oil which to this day I still don't know why I owned a bottle._

 _I then turned around and walked back to the bed where I turned to see Tatenashi stripping her shirt off and giving me the sight of her boobs making me drop the bottle of oil and making a loud thump noise caused her to look at me making her cover her boobs while giving me a naughty smile._

 _"Ichika you echi." I moved my hands across my face trying to defend myself. "No I'm sorry I wasn't trying to peep." She laughed in response but went quiet again. "Do you want to see them again."_

 _My eyes widened and started blushing like crazy. "Uh..." I couldn't come up with a response. "Oh I'm just gonna take that as a yes." She started to slowly but surely revealing more and more of her breast and m eyes were for some reason glued to her._

 _but right before she would uncover her nipples she turned around and laid back on the bed on her stomach making me just stand there for a minute in shock._

 _"Ichika come on you're so slow." I picked up the bottle and rushed over back to her and started to pour the oil on my hands. "Okay this is gonna be cold for a couple of seconds but you'll get used to it."_

 _"Wow Ichika how do you know so much are you secretly a massage lover." I rolled my eyes at her comment making her giggle."Yeah right it's just I use to give my sister a lot of massages and I know that she loved it so I kinda wanted to do it better so I can make her even happier."_

 _"You mean Chifuyu wow I never knew she was into massages and instead go to a professional she goes to her brother instead oh Chifuyu you naughty women." I blushed at her comment._

 _"Okay here I go Tatenashi." I put my hands on her naked back making me gulp in nervousness but I started to move my hands up and down her slowly while applying the right amount of pressure."  
_

 _"Ohhh Ichika that feels amazing, now I know why Chifuyu goes to you." I smiled at her compliment then went to her shoulders and applied pressure in her shoulder blades trying to loosen the muscle._

 _"Hmm." my hands went to her neck then down to the her waist and slowly upwards to side of her breast making Tatenashi moan out loud making me almost flinch at how suddenly loud it got._

 _"Ichika you pervert trying to feel my breast." I bushed. "No I was just trying to get you're sides." She giggled and turned around on her back to where her breast were showing completely._

 _"If you wanted to massage my breast you could've just said so." I stared at her breast almost hypnotized, my instincts were telling me to grab a hold of them but my mind was telling me it would be a bad idea._

 _"Ichika please." I looked at her to be shocked at what I saw, her eyes were very serious but almost nervous at the same time. "Are you sure." She nodded her head in approval making me look back at her breast._

 _My hands quickly but softly grasp her breast making her moan which only in fueling my need, I started to pinch her nipples making her gasp in surprise."Oh Ichika!" I let go to put more almond oil on my hands then started to rub her boobs in circular motions._

 _"Ah Ichika." Suddenly I noticed how hard my dick was and looked to see it bulging against my jeans I was standing up so she could see it as well I turned to look at her to see her staring at it only making the situation worse._

 _"Ichika am I the reason you have that?" I wanted to be like no shit you're the reason but I dint want to ruin the moment. "Yes I'm sorry." I held my head in shame afraid that she was disgusted or ashamed of me._

 _"Don't be it feels good knowing I make you sexually frustrated." I looked at her with wide eyes. "Really?" She nodded her head and gave me a sexy smirk. "kiss me Ichika." I didn't even hesitate._

 _I got on top of her and smashed my lips against hers making her moan out in approval she put her hands over my head and pushed my shoulders down to deepen the kiss._

 _I put my hands on her breast and started to grope them making her moan even more I stopped kissing her mouth and started to kiss her neck when she suddenly pushed her hands against my chest._

 _"Are we really going to do this?" I stopped to notice that we were both breathing heavily both of our faces red as sin. "Jesus were we about to have sex?" She nodded her head and suddenly got up and was putting my shirt back on._

 _"I'm sorry." She then suddenly vanished I stared at where she was for awhile until I laid down on my back and stared at the ceiling. "What was that?" I started to feel my eyes droop down and so I turned the lights off and closed my eyes._

 _But right before I feel asleep a thought suddenly came to mind. "She took one of my shirts..." Then passed out in complete exhaustion._

 **Okay so this is the end of chapter one the next chapter will be Charlotte's flashback and the reaction of his confession.**

 ** _Leave a Review telling me what you thought the chapter and If there's any thing I need to improve on._**


	2. Appreciation

**Appreciation**

 **Okay I posted the second chapter really quick because I want to start off fast with the chapters but when it gets in the later chapters is when I'll go into a regular schedule for posting chapters.**

 _(Ichika's Perspective)_

Tatenashi stared at me all awed struck at retelling her the event that made me first become interested in her. "Ichika you echi." But she had the biggest grin on her face with blush as well.

Then Charlotte coughed to get my attention. "What about me?" I smiled at the memory which was one of my favorite times I had in this school.

 _(Flash Back)_

 _"What?" I was staring at my roommate with complete confusion. "I said I'ma girl." I was trying to process the information but It was just not working making me stand there like a corpse._

 _"What is you're real name then?" She smiled a little. "Charlotte Dunois." I sat down on my bed. "So you're girl huh what are we going to do." She paused for a second then walked up to my bed and sat down next to me making me look into her eyes to see she seems nervous._

 _"Does it bug you that I'm a girl?" I stood up in defense. "No that's not it I just meant that what are we gonna do about the whole spying thing." She lowered her head in sadness._

 _"I'll have to go back to France and be punished." Upon hearing that I grasped her hand and pulled her into to me so she was against my chest making her yelp in surprise._

 _"No don't go!" I she looked up at me with wide eyes. "Ichika?" I hugged her tightly. "If you want to stay here, then stay you don't have to go back and even if they try anything I will be there for you, I'll make sure that no one harms you."_

 _She stared at me with awe for a couple of seconds. "Ichika my breast." I gave her a what are you talking about but the I felt them push against my chest making my face go red as a tomato._

 _I looked into her eyes and she did the same, for some reason I was in a trance even if I wanted to move I couldn't my body stayed in place until I noticed she was starting to blush like a red tomato._

 _"Ichika thank you I have never had someone stand up for me like that before." I let her go and gave her a big smile. "No problem I'll always be there for you." She smiled and nodded her head._

 _"I'll go make us some tea." She sat down on her bed. "Okay that sounds nice thank you." I then proceeded to make the tea._

 _When I finished I walked up to her to give her cup she smiled at me and reached out for her cup but our hands touched each other making her squeal out and slap the cup out of my hand spilling it on me._

 _"Ow hot!" I ran to the bathroom to pour cold water on it I noticed she ran up to me with concern in her eyes. "Ichika I'm so sorry are you okay?" She leaned in closer to inspect my hand._

 _"It's red I'm sorry Ichika." I was about to tell her it was okay until I noticed she was leaning into my arm to where her breast were pushing up against my arm making me blush a little._

 _"Charlotte you're breast again." She noticed as well and got up and covered her breast. "Ichika you echi." I was about to defend myself until she started giggling._

 _"I'm teasing." I smiled as well because she got me good after a couple more seconds of letting my hand cool of in the water I turned it off and walked back to her._

 _"Here take my cup I can just make a new one." I handed her my cup and she took it and started to drink it. "It's really good Ichika." I came back with mine and sat down my bed._

 _"Thank you Charlotte." She smiled and and we both continued to sip our tea. "Charlotte?" She looked up at me. "I know this is random but I think you should reintroduce you're self again as a girl tomorrow."  
_

 _Her eyes widened in surprise. "Really why?" I just finished drinking my cup and put it down on my shelf. "Because I don't want you to keep hiding that secret and keeping it to you're self trust me you don't want that."_

 _She didn't say anything for awhile but then she looked at me determined. "Okay Ichika I'll do it." I gave her a smirk. "That's my girl." Both of our eyes widened in surprise at what I just said._

 _She started to blush madly. "Ichika what do you mean?" I was waving my hands in front of my face. "No I didn't mean it by that." She gave a look of slight anger._

 _"Ichika you meanie." I walked up to her and sat down next to her. "It just slipped out." She gave me a pout and crossed her arms. "Ichika you idiot."_

 _I sighed and was about to get up when she she put her hand on mine I turned to look at her only for her to kiss me on the lips surprising the hell out of me._

 _But for some reason instead of trying to pull away I instead further deepen the kiss making her moan out in pleasure._

 _After awhile she pulled back so she could breath. "Wow." I nodded my head in agreement. "Thank you Ichika." I looked into her eyes to see that she was beaming at the moment and I didn't want to ruin it.  
_

 _"What for?" She gave me a you know what I mean look making me laugh out loud. "I'm sorry I'm just teasing." She playfully slapped my arm. "Ichika you meanie."_

 _"I'm sorry I couldn't help it, but it's getting late we should get some rest." She nodded her head in agreement and I got up and laid down on my bed and turned off the light._

 _"Goodnight Ichika." I opened my eyes to look at her direction but since it was to dark I couldn't tell. "Goodnight Charlotte."_

 _(Flash Back End)_

Charlotte smiled at the memory and slightly blushed as well. "So what are we gonna do?" Tatenashi spoke up I looked at her to see her anxious about the situation.

"I honestly don't know Tatenashi I've been trying to come up with a solution but my mind keeps coming back to where I would have to choose one of you but I don't want that because I don't want to either one of you any pain."

Tatenashi sighed and sat down next to me. "I don't know what to do either." We sat in silence for what felt like an eternity.

"I don't want to share either." Tatenashi wrap her arm around my neck and pulled my face into her breast making Charlotte freak out. "Tatenashi!" Charlotte lunged at Tatenashi and they started to wrestle on my bed.

What they didn't realize was that they were giving me the sexiest view ever, Tatenashi was on top of Charlotte they pushing up against each other where Tatenashi's boobs smashed with Charlotte's.

Both had slight blushes on their cheeks and suddenly Tatenashi was grinding against Charlotte's thigh and let out a moan and started panting a little making my shaft to enlarge instantly.

Charlotte looked at Tatenashi with surprise. "Tatenashi?" She didn't respond and just continued to grind against her thigh while turning to look at me with a look of pure lust.

"Ichika come here." I hesitated at first but then got on the bed and crawled toward them on all fours. "Tatenash..." I couldn't finish because she launched herself at me and kissed me making me fall on my back.

"Tatenashi you cheater!" Charlotte then crawled towards us and then grabbed my right hand and directed to her breast making me gasp in surprise.

Tatenashi stopped kissing me to look at Charlotte. "Oh so that's how its gonna be." Charlotte said nothing instead she lunged at me as well and started kissing me while I was still groping her breast.

"Ichika pay attention to me." My eyes diverted to Tatenashi to only cough in surprise, she was starting to peal off her shirt revealing her breast to me and grabbed my non occupied hand and directed to her breast making me squeeze to be amazed at how soft they were.

Charlotte stop kissing me to breath. "I wont lose to you Tatenashi!" Tatenashi smirked and pushed against my left side of my chest with her breast. "Who do you like more Ichika?"

I was about to protest when Charlotte dittoed Tatenashi and was pushing her breast against the right side of my chest. "Ichika tell us who is it?" But I didn;t hear what she said because the I was awestruck at the sight that I was lucky to witness.

Two beautiful girls pushing up against me with their breast and the feeling was to much suddenly I saw complete black in my vision.

 _(Tatenashi's Perspective)_

I was waiting for Ichika's decision but suddenly his nose started bleeding and suddenly his head dropped back and felt limp. "Ichika!?" I saw Charlotte look at him with a look of concern making me smile.

"Don't worry Charlotte he just passed out." Charlotte sighed in relief and picked herself up. "Oh okay." I picked myself up and instinctively pulled my hands back only to graze against something stiff.

I turned to look at what I touched to automatically became dizzy in the head. "Oh my god I just touched his penis through his jeans gosh it's bulging out like a tent." Charlotte was looking as well and had a huge blush on.

"He's really big." I nodded my head in agreement inside I wanted to touch it again and maybe even see what it looks like but I held myself back. "I think we did enough to him for one night."

I looked at Charlotte to see her getting up and fixing her clothes. "Tatenashi lets go I'm not about to leave you alone with him." I smirked at the comment she made but got up as well and put my shirt back on.

"What scared I'll win this." Charlotte glared at me for a second but then started to head out through the door. "Don't be silly he's obviously gonna pick me." I followed her out the door.

"Keep dreaming Charlotte Dunois but I'll see you tomorrow I have things to attend to." Charlotte nodded her head and we went off our separate ways .

 _(The Next Day)_

 _(Ichika's Perspective)_

Sunlight entered my room and hit my eyes making me wake up, I yawned after a couple of seconds of getting my body to realize I'm awake.

I tried to get up but noticed that I really couldn't move so I put my hand on my sheets and opened them to scream in surprise.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

There laying on me was Charlotte and Tatenashi sleeping peacefully and almost completely naked if it wasn't for their panties and bra's.

They started to wake up because of my yelling and after they opened their eyes they both looked at me with a smile.

"Good morning Ichika." They said in sync making it even sexier. "Good morning." I laid my head back on my pillow and looked at the ceiling. "What the heck is going on?"

 **Okay sorry for this chapter being shorter but I had to keep it short because I do have a problem with the story that I might need you the viewers help with.**

 **I don't really know how I'm gonna make them accept each other to allow it become a threesome relationship if you have any ideas let me know either through a review or private message suggesting anything like ex a scenario or conversation that could help push them towards the idea If I find one that I really like I will give them a shot out for the next chapter so please help me I'm kinda stuck on that part.**

 **And thank you for reading have a wonderful day.**


	3. No Way

**No Way**

 **Tankman: I appreciate you're tip it's exactly what I needed to make it work which is funny because I also used it for another story I'm writing at the same time lol.**

 **aGoldenLion: Yeah I agree Tatenashi is the harder one to convince even though she try's to seem like a seductive girl she's not at all last time I checked Ichika is her first actual love interest and she has no experience with relationships and sex but neither does Charlotte this is gonna be tricky but I will work it out.**

 **Okay sorry to add in a plug in but I'm also writing a story for Bleach another anime one way more popular on Fanfiction but the pairing is IchigoxSennaxYoruchi so if you like any of those pairings you should check it out it already has 18 chapters on it.**

 **But enough of that lets begin this chapter oh and spoiler this one has a bit of ChifuyuxIchika lemon/romance fluff enjoy ;).**

* * *

 _(Ichika's Perspective)_

It was eerie quite at the table where our group was sitting everyone stayed quite but we could hear all the gossip around us.

"Did you hear that Ichika confessed his love to Tatenashi."

"What I heard that it was Charlotte."

"I heard that it was both and that they had a threesome last night because of it." That one made me blush a little at how crazy some of the rumors were spreading.

"Can they shut up about it already gosh it's only been a day and already it's getting annoying." Houki said that while crossing her arms over her chest and closing her eyes to try to block them out.

"I mean it's somebody's fault here only this table knew what happened last night, someone went and told everybody." I saw Tatenashi stiffen in response making me raise my eyebrow at her in curiosity.

"Tatenashi what's wrong?" She looked at me with a slight blush but was also looked nervous a little bit. "Oh nothings wrong." Laura leaned in closer to inspect Tatenashi.

"It was you wasn't it." Tatenashi gave a I give up look and nodded her head Charlotte sighed in response. "Tatenashi why?" She looked at Charlotte.

"Well I mean I was extremely happy at the moment a man that I love told me he loved me how am I supposed to keep quite about it." All the other girls gave her a bit of a stink eye.

"You could've waited a while now Ichika is never gonna hear the end of it and what if his sister hears all these rumors." I instantly stiffened and started sweating profusely.

"What if she hears about the whole threesome rumor he is sure to be dead." I didn't listen anymore and I bolted straight to where I thought nee-san might be.

"Ichika where are you going!?" That was Charlotte but I didn't respond I just keep running to nee-san office praying she didn't hear any of the rumors yet.

I ran all the way to her office and stopped for a second to calm myself and then opened the door to only find it empty. "What are you doing idiot." My entire body stiffened up at the voice which I knew so well.

I turned to see nee-san giving me a look that promised pain. "Nee-san I wanted to talk to you about something." She smirked an evil smirk making me more nervous.

'Oh really it wouldn't have too be about the rumor that's spreading around right now is it." My worst fear came true. "Nee-san it is..." She pushed me into her office and I fell to the floor.

She went in and closed the door behind her and locked it making me gulp in fear, she then gave me a predator gaze and stalked her way towards me.

But the thing was she was swaying her hips in a seductive way which was starting to turn me on and I felt my shaft start to rise in response.

"Is it true Ichika." I looked back up to her face. "Is what true." Her grin grew even more. "Oh trying to play dumb I see."

Surprisingly she got on her knees and started to crawl towards me while still seductively sway her hips but now her ass was more visible only turning me on even more.

"Nee-san what are you doing?" She closed the gap between us and started to slowly crawl over my body until her face was next to mine and she leaned in until her lips where right next to my ear.

By now my hormones were going crazy the feeling of her breath grazing my ear the way she crawl towards me, It took all my will power not to grab her and fuck her this instant.

"Did you have a threesome with Tatenashi and Charlotte?" My eyes widened in response and I shook my head violently to deny it. "No I didn't nee-san I swear." She took a second to see my face.

"Okay but did you confess to them." My face which was blushing already turned into a bright tomato at the question. "Yes I did." I heard her chuckle in response.

"So Tatenashi and Charlotte, I'm surprised Houki wasn't in the mix." I shook my head. "I never really felt that way about her more like a protective friend."

She raise her eyebrow at the statement but without realizing it she slowly started to push more into my body and that caused my shaft to completely graze her inner right thigh making her blush as much as I was.

"Ichika?" The way she said my name which sounded like a moan and a whimper at the same time it made something snap in me and I smashed my lips into her's making her moan out in surprise.

I couldn't help it but her lips were so soft and the way she put her hands on my chest was driving me crazy. "Ichika hmm!" One of my hands traveled down her spin to her ass and I started to grope her perfect ass making her moan even more.

She pulled away from the kiss to look at me with a lust filled gaze. "Ichika what are you doing? We stared at each other like if we were lovers. "I don't know but whatever it is I don't want it to stop."

I smashed my lips against hers again this time she was ready and started grazing my tongue with her's, She pulled away to catch her breath.

"Ichika I want you." I blushed at her comment but didn't need a second more and lifted her up and laid her down on her desk.

I got on my knees so I can look directly at her pussy. "Ichika are you sure I thought you loved Tatenashi and Charlotte?"

"I do love them but if wasn't for you I would never be here, I would've been killed and forgotten or I wouldn't be the man I'am today I owe you everything and I love you as well nee-san I would do anything for you!"

She look at me with wide eyes and tears started to fall from the corner of her eyes. "Ichika I love you to." I looked at her and she looked at me.

"Please Ichika I can't wait any longer." I smirked at how she was being at the moment but I pulled her panties off slowly to antagonize her which worked caused she moaned at me to be quicker.

After I pulled off her panties I saw her perfectly shaped pussy and my heart started to beat like crazy. "Nee-san you're so beautiful everything about you is perfect." She blushed at the compliment.

"Ichika you tease." I didn't hesitate a second longer and smashed my face against her pussy and started to suck and lick making her moan like crazy she put her hands over her mouth so she wouldn't make so much noise.

I swirled my tongue inside of her and couldn't get enough of the taste of her pussy I could get addicted to this. "Hmm!" She was panting like crazy and had a big blush on her face.

"Ichika I'm cumming!" I felt her clam down on my tongue and the liquid started to drip massively down my tongue until it became so strong that I had to pull out for it to spray all over my face.

I stared at her amazed. "Nee-san did you just squirt." She glared at me but still had the blush. "Shut up." I couldn't hold it in anymore I pulled my pants off and my boxer for my dick to spring out which I heard nee-sans breath hitch at the sight.

"Oh my god it's so big." I smirked my ego inflated a bit at what she said but not waiting a second longer I lined up my dick to her pussy which she moved her hands to my shoulders to grip them to prepare.

"Ichika please be careful this is my first time." I looked at her a surprised face which she noticed. "What are you surprised that I'm a virgin?" I knew this was a trick question and depending on my answer could either seal the deal or ruin the moment.

"No I'm not surprised I'm happy." Her eyes widened at my answer. "Happy?" I nodded my head and kissed her on the lips. "I'm happy because I know now that I'm you're first and you are mine."

She smiled and griped harder on my shoulders. "Okay Ichika I'm ready." I pushed the tip until I felt something stop me from continuing and knew it was the hymen.

"Okay nee-san this might hurt." She nodded her head and I prepared myself to thrust hard.

"Ms. Orimura are you okay?" We both freaked out and it caused me to thrust unintentionally breaking her hymen causing her to moan in pain.

"Ms. Orimura?" Nee-san took a second to calm herself.

"Who is it?" I didn't wait for someone to intrude on us especially the position we were in, I quickly put my pants back on grudgingly.

"It's me Maya." I saw Nee-san groan in annoyance but got up from the desk and straightened her clothes out.

I saw nee-san trying to grab her panties but I got them first and I put them in my pocket she looked at me as if I was crazy but I gave her my most devilish smirk and whispered in her ear.

"I'm not done with you, so I'm gonna keep them until I come back." She was about to strangle me but the door opened up and Maya Yamada entered looking surprised to see me here as well.

"Oh Ichika I didn't know you were in here as well." I gave her a smile. "Oh it's fine we were just talking about this crazy rumor that's been spreading." I heard her hum in approval.

"Oh I have also heard this rumor so I guess it was exaggerated?"

"Immensely but I should head out I have business to deal with." I walked past Yamada.

"Ms. Orimura you're face is red are you not feeling well?" I turned around to see her giving her usual scowl. "I'm fine thank you for asking." Nee-san then turned to look at me with a glare promising death.

I pulled out her panties while Yamada wasn't looking and sniffed them to antagonize Nee-san I saw her blush even more but coughed to regain her composure I put them back in my pocket and left the room.

Man today was amazing, I then walked down the hall with the biggest smile on.

* * *

 _(Time Skip)_

 _(Chifuyu's Perspective)_

"Fucking Ichika that bastard I'm going to kill him." It was late and everyone had already went to their dorms and I was sitting in my office pondering on what happened today.

"I can't believe I had to teach class with no panties that was extremely awkward and Ichika just sat their with the biggest stupidest grin ever."

Thoughts of what Ichika and I did earlier today ran through my mind causing me to become slightly hot and wet.

"I can't believe that happened."

"Can't believe what happened?" My heart jumped out in surprise to see Ichika standing there with his genuine smile making me heart beat a little faster.

"Ichika I'm going to kill you." I smirked and locked the door behind him making my heart beat even faster to the point that it might burst.

"I don't think so Nee-san we still have unfinished business." I smirked even though I was mad at him for stealing my panties I couldn't deny it I was fucking horny and I wanted him so bad it was driving me crazy.

"Oh do we now?" I played the innocent type which caused him to smirk even more, he started to walk towards my direction and I could already tell that he was ready by the massive tent in his pants making me blush a little.

He came straight to me and leaned in to my ear making my breath hitch. "You're mine Nee-san." I shivered at how possessive he sounded.

"I guess I'am"

That night you could hear loud moans through the School which most of the girls thought were ghosts.

* * *

 **Okay so another one done and Oh no I added Chifuyu to the mix not really I already had her planed out to be with Ichika if you didn't notice her name as one of the characters for this story.**

 **What will happen with Ichika now that he has confessed to three girls what is in store for him**

 **Find out on the next Dragon ball z nah I'm kidding lol XD**

 **But as always leave a review letting me know how you thought of the chapter and If I should do more lemons in the future**

 **Have a nice day or night depending on you're time.**


	4. Questions

**Questions**

 **Okay I felt like updating really quick and plus I have the time to do it so why waste this perfect opportunity**

 **LuciferReborn95: Incest is wincest indeed at least fictionally lol to many genetic diseases that can happen in real life gotta protect you're cookie or wee wee lol**

 **hamza23lfc: Thanks for the support I appreciate it I try to please.**

 **Oh and I noticed I had some parts missing in the last chapter so I updated it before uploading this so you can go back if you want to see the whole thing I don't know what happened to the parts they just disappeared but they are fixed now so were good.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

* * *

 _(Flash Back)_

 _(Ichika's Perspective)_

 _I laid down on the floor panting trying to catch my breath when I Nee-san cuddled up next to me and laid her head down on my chest._

 _"That was amazing Ichika." I laughed a bit._

 _"Yeah it was I still feels unreal." She hummed in approval._

 _"What are we going to do?" I looked at her face to see her looking at me with a nervous expression which is completely understandable what we just did shouldn't have happened and if anyone found out that would be bad._

 _"For now we should keep this quite but I don't want to I would rather yell out to the world that I love my sister and no one can stop me." She blushed a little but a had a big smile on her face._

 _"You Idiot but I was talking more about Tatenashi and Charlotte what are you going to tell them." I sighed knowing this was going to become a problem._

 _"I don't know I'll need to think of something but right now I just want to enjoy this moment with you and keep holding you." She smiled and snuggled her head into the crook of my neck._

 _"I'm willing to share." My eyes widened at her comment._

 _"Really?" I couldn't see her face but I could tell she was serious._

 _"I always thought Charlotte was probably the best one for you and Tatenashi on the other hand I wouldn't mind messing with her sexually." My shaft started to rise and the position she was in made it poke her in the butt making her yelp out in surprise._

 _"Ichika are you turned on by the thought of having a foursome with those two and me?"_

 _"I would be lying if I said no." She lightly smacked me chest. "Ichika you perv." I wrapped my arms around her squeezed her more._

 _"I can't help it the most beautiful women in the world all wanting at the same time I could die in pure bliss." She laughed at my comment._

 _"Hey Nee-san." She looked up to see my face._

 _"Wanna do it again?" Her face blushed immensely._

 _"Again you already cummed three times?" I gave her a smirk._

 _"Well if it's with you I could go on forever." She kissed me and I happily returned it._

 _"One more time and that's it I still need at least an hour of sleep for today." I looked at the clock in her office and noticed that it was 3 in the morning._

 _"It's already three?" I saw her get up and the view I was given was the best thing a man could ask for there stood the most beautiful women I have ever seen a completely naked goddess in all of her perfection._

 _"Nee-san I love you so much." She blushed and gave me a weird face. "Where did that come from all of the sudden?"_

 _"I can't help it seeing you naked right now is the best view ever." She rolled her eyes but suddenly started to give a me a sexy dance._

 _"You still want to do it?" I nodded my head so fast like a dog ready for a bone making her smirk even more._

 _"That's a good boy." As if she knew exactly what I was thinking, she then walked towards me then straddled my waist._

 _"Well now this time I'll let you do whatever you want to me I'm feeling kinda generous."_

 _My eyes widened like saucers and I instantly jump the gun like an idiot._

 _"Can we have anal?"_

 _"Slap!"_

 _(Flash Back End)_

There I stood at the door into my classroom and all the girls looking at me worried. "Ichika are you alright?"

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"Well you have this huge slap mark across you're cheek."

I smiled at them while waving. "Oh this haha this is nothing don't worry about it."

I looked to see Nee-san looking at me with a scowl but I could tell that she was slightly mad at herself for doing it which only made smile even more.

I walked past the girls and to my seat when suddenly Tatenashi appeared out of nowhere.

"Ichika who slapped you I will hurt them tell me Ichika no one touches my man." I blushed at her calling me her man.

"It's fine Tatenashi I slapped myself." She gave me a strange look.

"You slapped you're self?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah I slapped myself in my sleep don't know why or what I was dreaming about but it happened."

She gave me a look like she knew I was lying which made me happy knowing that she knew me better then that wheat most girls would accept that she wouldn't .

"Oh and where you last night I went to you're room and you weren't there!? I started to panic inside but I noticed she yelled that out and everyone was paying attention to us.

"What were you doing in my room last night?" I saw her eyes widened in response and she started blushing big time.

"I was... I was... AH DAM YOU ICHIKA!" She stormed out the room leaving me to myself.

"Tatenashi was secretly in his room late at night I wondered what she was doing?"

"You know what she was trying to do she wanted to have sex with Ichika."

Everyone started gossiping making me roll my eyes but I looked towards Nee-san to see her with a tick mark on her forehead making me almost smile but I couldn't help it the thoughts of last night ran through my mind and I stared at her while thinking them.

 _(Charlotte's Perspective)_

Why is Ichika looking at Ms. Orimura that way?

But my mind came back to what happened yesterday.

 _(Flash Back)_

 _"Ichika!?"_

 _He didn't respond he just kept on running until he was out of sight._

 _"Don't worry Charlotte he is probably going to beg for his life to Ms. Orimura now." The group laughed a little at Rin's joke but I for some reason had a bad feeling about it._

 _"I must say Charlotte ever since he confessed to Tatenashi and you, you been more protective of him." I looked at Cecilia with a blush._

 _"I can't help it there's certain circumstances that I can't discuss but if it wasn't for him I would not be here right now so I owe him everything and plus he said he loved me so why shouldn't I be more protective."_

 _The whole group stared at me with awe making me blush even more."Stop staring at me guys!" They all laughed._

 _"I see why he loves her she has the whole damn package of a perfect wife with a pretty face to boot." I blushed even more._

 _"I must say though Ichika seemed more mature last night didn't her I mean if it wasn't for what he said about us needing to stick together I would've left back to Germany but he his speech was kinda inspiring."_

 _I looked to Laura and nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah I agree but he is right we work good as a team together it would've been sad to see it break apart."  
The group went silent for a second until Houki coughed to get our attention._

 _"Since class won't start for another hour how about we train a little bit." Everyone agreed and we all got up to leave until Tatenashi grabbed my hand to stop me._

 _"Continue on guys I need to borrow Charlotte for a second." They continued on while turned to Tatenashi who looked very serious at the moment._

 _"Look Charlotte we need to discuss about Ichika and about this whole problem about which who he should pick."_

 _I nodded my head wanting to discuss this as well we sat back down and looked at each other._

 _"I've been thinking an we have already have several occasions where we almost lost Ichika to the enemy and I want that to stop until Ichika can fully learn how to use his IS he will always be vunerable to attack."_

 _I scowled knowing that was true. "I'm willing to share." I looked at her with wide eyes at the proposition. "Are you sure?" She nodded her head._

 _"I'm very serious I would rather have him him kissing you then killed in battle that's why I propose we train Ichika together and make him as strong as he can get."_

 _I took a second to digest the information and then I looked at her with a serious expression. "I'm willing to share as well if it means Ichika lives and comes back to us I'm fine with it."_

 _Tatenashi smiled a little. "Thank you Charlotte I know you truly love him as much as I do and what do you know we might love each other as well in the future."_

 _I blushed a little but nodded my head agreement. "Thank you Tatenashi for proposing this to me I feel a weight off my shoulder and I'm sure pervy Ichika would be happy to hear what we decided to do."_

 _Tatenashi smirked. "Yeah that idiot will probably want to fuck our brains out the second we tell him this which at the moment doesn't sound to bad." I blushed even harde rbut laughed at her joke._

 _"Yeah knowing him."_

 _(Flash Back End)_

"Okay quite down everybody as all of you know this weekend is the spring trip to the beach." The whole class broke out in cheer besides a few people.

I looked at Ichika to see him staring at Ms. Orimura with a slight blush making me more confused.

What did those two talk about it yesterday?

* * *

 **Okay another one done and Yeah swimsuits I will warn though next chapter huge lemon like a big one and sorry it's little short but since I updated the day after the last chapter I will let this one slide lol**

 **as always leave a review telling me what you though about the chapter and have a nice day or night whatever you're time is right now.**


	5. Well Dang

**Well Dang**

 **Okay next chapter look forward to it!**

 **War historian- Maybe, maybe not have to wait and see.**

* * *

 _(Ichika's Perspective)_

We finally made it to the beach and one after another we got off the bus to stare at the beach.

"Wow it's so pretty I can't wait!" Rin was grinning like a child on Christmas.

Our group was all together even on the bus we stayed next to each other.

"Okay enough sightseeing we need to check into the resort before we can go to the beach."

"Hai!" Most of the girls started already walking and the rest followed suit.

"Ichika!." I turned to see Nee-san walking towards me.

"Yes?" I wanted to smile at her but knew that would be suspicious.

"Follow me you have you're own room so you won't do anything to them in the middle of the night."

I frowned. "I wouldn't do anything of the sort."

She grinned slightly but only for a second and readjusted to her teacher mode.

"Okay I'll see you girls at the beach." They all nodded their heads and I followed Nee-san to the resort.

We walked in silence passing by some of the other students who were looking at us with quizzical eyes.

"Why is Ms. Orimura with him?"

"I heard that he has his own personal room so no girls could be sleeping with him."

A tick mark appeared on my forehead. "How the hell does this information get out so quickly."

I heard Nee-san chuckle a bit at what I said but didn't say anything we turned a right where it seemed to almost be empty compared to the last isle we were in.

"This is you're room." Nee-san unlocked it with a key and opened it for me I walked past her to look at the room to notice it had it's own personal bath.

"Wow a personal bath that's cool."

"That's because we can't have you taking a bath with the girls." I turned around to look at her to surprised by her kissing me with passion.

I noticed she closed the door so I felt safe enough and furthered the kiss by putting my hands behind her back and squeezing her closer to me until her breast were pushing against my chest.

She moaned at the feeling giving me more confidence I reached for her ass to grope a bit but she grabbed my hand and stopped kissing me I gave her a questioning look making her laugh a little.

"You promised that you would meet the girls at the beach now it would be a shame if you weren't there." I squeezed her hand and continued to hold her.

"Well if it's because of you I wouldn't mind being late." She smirked but let go of me and walked up to the door.

"Go I have to do something first before I go the beach as well." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you have to do?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." I wanted to pressure her more into telling me but decided to keep quite and started to change my apparel to my swimming shorts.

She opened the door and left and closed it leaving me alone to my own thoughts.

My mind ran images of Tatenashi and Charlotte and I suddenly felt like I did something wrong.

"What am I gonna say to them?"

"Say what?"

I almost jumped out of my skin at the voice I turned to see Tatenashi looking at me with a smile.

"Tatenashi you scared the living hell out of me." She laughed but walked up to me and hugged me which was surprising but I held her back and I heard her sigh in approval.

"So what were you talking about?"

"I... I don't know." She look me straight in the eye with a worried expression. "Ichika whats wrong?"

My mouth opened but no words came out I tried harder to speak.

"I'll tell you about it later tonight." She gave me a slight pout which brought a smile to my face.

"Don't give me that face I'll tell you I promise." She gave up and kissed me on the lips which only added to my turmoil at the moment but I didn't show it.

"You better." I nodded my head and she turned around to walk away but stopped and looked back at me.

"Oh I almost forgot me and Charlotte came to a compromise."

"A compromise?"

Tatenashi nodded her head. "Yup we have agreed to we are willing to share you as our lover." My eyes widened at what she said.

"Wait really!?" She nodded her head and winked at me. "Yup but don't mention it she wants to tell you as well but I beat her to the punch act surprised."

I nodded my head but couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Tatenashi."

"No problem you better treat us like queens for the rest of our lives." I smiled and nodded my heads.

"I already planned on doing that already." She smiled and then walked out of my room leaving me alone again.

I sat down to process this information. "They accepted each other but the problem still is how am I gonna break it to them that I'm in love with nee-san as well god damn it Ichika you had to make this difficult for you're self."

I decided to let the topic go knowing it would only drive me further insane so I walked out of my room and closed it and proceeded to go the beach.

 _(Time Skip)_

I felt sand squish between my toes while I was walking to the beach I quickly saw Rin, Charlotte, Laura, and Houki talking to each other I walked over to them.

Charlotte was the first to notice me and waved at me. "Ichika get over here!"

I waved back at her and jogged the rest of the way to them.

"Hey Ichika finally you're here took you forever."

"Sorry I was preoccupied." They nodded their heads and we started to look for the rest of the group.

We saw Tatenashi and Cecilia having a conversation we walked up to them. "Hey come on you two lets go swimming!"

They nodded their heads and we were about to enter the beach.

"Oh my god Ms. Orimura you look amazing."

The whole group turned to see Nee-san standing there in a very sexy swim suite.

I stood there with my mouth gaped wide open with a massive blush on my face my heart quickening a mile a second.

Jesus she is beautiful I want to fuck her right here in front of everybody she caught me basically drooling over her and smirked in response.

I felt someone slap me on the side of my head I turned to see Charlotte frowning at me.

"Ichika why are you drooling." I noticed that I actually was drooling and quickly wiped it off.

"I wasn't I swear." She rolled her eyes at me but huffed in annoyance.

"Me and Tatenashi tried very hard to find the best swim suites to please you but here you are drooling over you're sister." The rest of the group nodded their head sin agreement.

"look I'm sorry you both look very beautiful." A blush spread across Charlotte's face while Tatenashi smirked.

"Damn right I look amazing."

The group rushed in the water squealing in joy while I just stood there.

"Come on Ichika this feels amazing!"

I then dashed as fast as possible and jumped into the water like a cannon ball.

 _(Time Skip)_

It was getting close to the sun set and most of the girls had already gone back to the resort to eat but I stayed and so did the Tatenashi and Charlotte.

We were still in the water just the three of us having a fun time laughing.

"Ichika!" I turn to see Tatenashi splash me in the face with water with a victorious smirk.

"Oh so you want to play like that I see how it is." I splashed even more onto her and splashed Charlotte as well making her squeal in surprise.

"Ichika why I didn't even do it!" She had a playful pout on her face but splashed me as well and laughed at me.

I grabbed a hold of both of them and pulled them both into me making them both gasp in surprise.

"I got you now." I tried to act like a bad guy but I didn't notice the effect of what I did.

"Ichika." I looked to see both of them blushing at me with a lust filled gaze and I noticed the situation I got myself in.

Both Tatenashi and Charlotte breast were pushing up against me and I felt my shaft start to rise and they felt it to by their reaction.

"Ichika you ecchi." Charlotte suddenly kissed me making Tatenashi gasp out in surprise.

"Hey me too." Charlotte stopped kissing me and Tatenashi hungrily took my lips and moaned out in pleasure.

" **Ichika**." I felt a chill run down my spine at the voice which sounded demonic.

All three of us turned to see Nee-san standing there with a bunch of girls taking photos.

Charlotte's face turned bright red and so did Tatenashi's.

"Ichika follow me we have to discuss some things." I gulped in fear and got up from the water my boner had already disappeared so no embarrassment there thank god.

I followed Nee-san to where ever she was leading me to.

 _(Tatenashi's Perspective)_

I stood there with Charlotte watching Ms. Orimura take Ichika off somewhere.

"Tatenashi." I turned to look at Charlotte who had a worried expression.

"I think we should follow them tell Ms. Orimura that it wasn't his fault."

I nodded my head. "Agreed I'm sure if we don't we will not see him alive again."

We then followed the trail of feet that the two Orimura's left.

 _(Ichika's Perspective)_

We walked kinda far from the beach and I was beginning to feel uneasy.

"Nee-san where are we going?"

She didn't respond making me feel even more uneasy.

We past by this huge rock and suddenly she grabbed a hold of me and slammed me on the floor.

"Nee-san?" I didn't deny it I was scared at her for a second until I noticed her face she had a frustrated look.

"I'm sorry Ichika but I cant stop myself anymore." I was about to ask her what she meant but she suddenly sat on top of me and started to grind against me making me moan out and my shaft instantly rising in response.

"Nee-san." I couldn't help it I was liking what she was doing to me.

"I saw you out there with those two and I couldn't help but feel jealous, I wanted to fuck you so bad this whole day and there I see you kissing those two and I couldn't hold bac any longer."

Her hands grabbed mine and pulled them to her breast instantly getting the message I started to grope them and she moaned out in approval.

"Ichika!" The way her voice was whimpering at the moment was turning me on so bad I ripped off her entire swim suite leaving her completely naked.

"Not fair get naked as well." I striped m pants off and shaft came springing out slapping her in the stomach.

"Oh I think I'm addicted to this penis." I wanted to laugh but my urge to have sex was to great I started to grind my penis across her pussy making her moan out like crazy.

"AHHH ICHIKA!"

She gripped my shoulder for support and lifted her self so she could impale on my shaft. "Here I go."

She dropped down a little to fast and I moaned out in both pleasure and pain.

She began to bounce up and down at a blinding speed making my eyes almost roll i the back of my head.

"Ah Nee-san you're pussy feels so great."

"I'm going to cum Ichika!"

I felt her tighten around me like a vice grip and that was all I needed to burst inside her making her gasp in pure bliss.

She collapsed on me and we both were panting like wild dogs.

"So what happen with you three?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when you three were kissing so did you three decided to do a threesome relation ship?"

I nodded my head but instantly felt the pain I did back at the resort and Nee-san saw it.

"You feel like you're cheating on them." I nodded my head and she kissed me on the lips.

"You have to tell them about us if you keep it a secret it will eat away at you're heart." I smiled at how she understood me and knew what to say always.

"I love them Nee-san I do but I also love you like I said if it wasn't for you I would not be alive I would've died in a whole forgotten by the world I would have never meet those two."

Nee-san smiled at me and got up and put her swim suite back on. "I know Ichika I love you to you."

 _(Tatenashi's Perspective)_

"I know Ichika I love you to."

Me and Charlotte stared at each other completely shocked at what just happened.

Charlotte was about to speak up when we heard them get up and leave so we hid ourselves but Ms. Orimura stopped and turned to us and winked making us gasp in surprise.

"Nee-san what is it?" My heart started to beat like crazy not wanting to let Ichika see us.

"Oh nothing lets go."

I let out a sigh.

"Wow I almost feinted from shock." I nodded my head at Charlotte and looked at her she looked sad but unsure of herself at the same time.

"Tatenashi I don't know what to do I mean they just had sex and they love each other but he said he still loves us."

"It's obvious that he has always had the hots for his sister we should've been more observant but to be actual lovers is one thing."

Charlotte nodded her head. "Tatenashi what do we do?"

I didn't say anything at first until an idea popped into my head and I grinned like a mad man and whispered into Charlotte's ear and told her the plan she blushed like crazy but nodded her head in agreement.

"Good I'm glad you agree trust me this will work."

* * *

 **And I'm gonna end it here I know I'm sorry a semi cliff hangar wtf but trust me next chapter is gonna be good and when I mean good I mean GOOD lol**

 **Leave a review telling me what you thought about the chapter I'd appreciate it.**

 **So as always have a wonderful day.**


	6. Compromise

**Compromise**

 **Okay sorry it took me forever to update but work has been increasing since summer is coming soon more hours yeah... not really lol but anyways here is the next chapter and warning lemon on top of lemon on top of lemon literally**

 **War Historian- Intuition is strong with this one lol**

* * *

 _(Ichika's Perspective)_

I opened the door to my room locked it after walking in and collapsed on my bed ready to fall asleep when someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Charlotte."

I walked up to the door and opened it to see her with a blush on her face making me curious to what was going to happen.

"Charlotte whats up it's pretty late I was about to go to sleep."

She seemed a little nervous so I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into the room and closed the door behind me.

"Charlotte tell me whats wrong."

"I'm sorry." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry for what?"

"For this." She suddenly lunged at me and put a cloth to mouth and nose and within seconds all I saw was black.

 _(Tatenashi's Perspective)_

I was waiting when the door opened up to reveal Charlotte at the door and Ichika on the floor passed out.

I walked in quickly and closed the door. "Okay good phase one done."

"What was phase two again?" I gave Charlotte a sinister smirk and I wiped out two pairs of handcuffs.

"The fun part." Charlotte nodded her head.

"Help me get him on the bed we need to hurry up we don't know how long it will last you did give him a small dose right?"

"Yes I was afraid I put to little but he passed out instantly." Charlotte tried everything in her power to not laugh and I started to snicker as well.

"Was it funny the way he passed out?" Charlotte nodded her head and tried holding in her laughter but her body started shaking at how much she was trying to laugh making me laugh a little as well until I burst out laughing making her laugh out loud as well.

"He had no idea what I was talking about when I said I was sorry he look so confused!" We both started to laugh so hard that we couldn't breathe.

After a couple of minutes we managed to control ourselves and get him on the bed and handcuff him on both his hands to the ends of the bed.

"Okay now all we have to do is wait."

* * *

 _(Time Skip)_

 _(Chifuyu's Perspective)_

I looked at myself in the mirror that the room provided and was checking out this lingerie I bought to surprise Ichika with.

"Not bad at all I'm sure as soon as he sees it he'll start drooling." The thought of Ichika brought a smile to my face.

"That idiot I cant believe that were doing this but I'm happy I never been this happy ever and they way he confessed to me was amazing."

I gave my self one last look and put on my regular cloths over it and exited the room.

 _(Ichika's Perspective)_

"Ichika wake up." I grunted in annoyance at the voice not wanting to open my eyes.

Suddenly I felt something extremely cold and wet touch my nipples and I jumped up in surprise.

"Ahh what the hell was that?" I opened my eyes to see Tatenashi on top of me holding two ice cubes and Charlotte sitting next to us.

"About time you woke up you have some explaining to do." I gave her a what are you talking about look which she gave me a glare in return.

"We saw you having sex with Chifuyu." My eyes widened like saucers and I gulped in fear.

"What do you have to say for you're self." I knew I couldn't get out of this so I sighed and spilled everything.

"Yes I'm in a sexual relationship with my sister,." They gave me a look telling me to continue.

'It first happened when the rumor of us three having sex and I went to nee-san's office to clear everything up."

"Well it turned into a lot more than what should've happened she pushed me to the floor and than straddled me and everything else just happened we had sex and I told her I loved her and we've been hiding it since."

They both looked hurt at what I said and I felt like a piece of shit for it, Tatenashi was the first to speak up. "Why Ichika I thought you loved us?"

I automatically tried to hug her but realized my hands were cuffed to the bed. "Tatenashi, Charlotte I still love you two without hesitation but I love her as well I don't know if you know my life story but I was kidnapped when I was 15 by the bastards that tried to take me at the tournament last semester remember that crazy spider ios girl."

They both nodded their head. "When they kidnapped me they put me in a dark area I had no idea where I was and they told me I was going to die in this dark place with no one coming to save me it lasted for three days and by the last day I truly believed that I was going to die so I gave up all hope and waited to die."

"Until nee-san came to rescue me I never told anyone this but I was different before that Incident I used to be depressed hating everything and held in all my anger towards the world but when nee-san saved me something in me changed and after everything was resolved I mentally made my whole life evolve around nee-san."

"From doing everything in my power to make her happy to when she actually showed up at the house which was very little I would do everything the chores the food and anything else I could to please her with even getting a part time job so I could make her proud."

"So basically you fell in love with her." I nodded my head.

"At first I thought it was in respect for her after everything she did because when she saved me she threw her chance at the world tournament away which everyone knew she would win at."

"but when we made love I knew from than on that I was in love with her." Tatenashi sighed and Charlotte grabbed my hand.

"But I don't expect any remorse I want you to hit me" Tatenashi looked at me like I was crazy.

"You want me to hit you?" I nodded my head with determination.

"I betrayed you're trust and didn't tell what happened right away even though i promised you two that I would never betray you I fell like a piece of shit right now and I want you to forgive me and give me another chance but I deserve whatever you want to do to me hit me, kick me anything it takes for you to forgive me."

Tatenashi hummed in thought until she leaned in to my ear. "I'll forgive you if you make love with us like you did her." My eyes widened at what she said.

"You wan to make love?" Tatenashi nodded her and so did Charlotte. "I'm surprised." They both tilted their head at me wanting to know what that meant.

"I thought you two would never want to talk to me again let alone have sex." they both gave me a sinister smirk making me gulp in fear or anticipation or maybe both.

"Well when we saw you have sex with her we heard what you said and we kinda felt like we were sorta at fault as well." This time I tilted my head at them.

Charlotte blushed a little. "Well because we took to long to get you into bed and continued to sexually frustrate you and also the fact that we were to careless of and also we had a conversation with her before we did this."

"What did you talk about?" Charlotte didn't say anything because Tatenashi started to grind against my crotch making me moan out in approval and before I could say anything Charlotte took my lips in a kiss.

"So as punishment Ichika we are going to ravage you and do what we want to you and you can't do nothing about it." I nodded my head not really caring what she said because I felt like I was in heaven at the moment.

Tatenashi stopped grinding on me and started to unzip my pants pulling them off and boxers along with them until dick sprang out making Tatenashi gasp a little.

"I still can't get over how big it is." I smirked into Charlotte's kiss but she suddenly pulled away and squished up against Tatenashi to look at it as well.

They were just looking at which was starting to make me full uncomfortable. "Come on don't just stare at it." Tatenashi looked at me and smirked evilly.

"I guess you don't get Ichika this is punishment not pleasure time." I groaned in frustrations and started to buck my hips so my dick would get closer to them which they didn't realize how close their faces where to it so when I bucked my hips it poked Charlotte in the face making her blush like a tomato.

Tatenashi gripped my dick a little to hard make me wince in pain. "Someone's impatient." She loosened her grip and started to jerk me off making em moan out pleasure.

Tatenashi's speed was increasing and Charlotte decided to lick the tip with her tongue making me gasp in pure bliss.

Every second I felt my release building up to the point where I was going to burst. "I'm about to cum." I soon as I said that the pleasure stop I opened my eyes to see them just sitting there like they did nothing.

"Why did you stop?" Tatenashi grinned at me. "Like I said punishment." I tried to break out of the cuffs with no success making me yell out in frustrations.

"Ah someone's impatient." They both got off the bed and started to undress giving me a wonderful view, when they both finished peeling off all their clothes I got to seem them in all their glory Tatenashi was little more developed than Charlotte with slightly bigger breast but both had an amazing asses which were to die for.

"Both of you are so beautiful." They both blushed a little but got back on the bed and crawled towards me until they started doing rock paper scissors.

Tatenashi won and proceeded to straddle my crotch area but Charlotte came up to my face and I had a full view of her pussy which smelled amazing.

"Okay this is my first time Ichika so please be gentle." They both said it at the same time and I would've passed out from a nosebleed if I wasn't ready for the amount of sexiness from them.

I felt Tatenashi slowly ease herself onto my dick until the tip went in. "Tatenashi this might hurt." She nodded her head and I impaled her all the way into the entrance of her womb just to get it over with like ripping a band aid off, she yelled out in pain for a second and didn't move for a second to adjust to the pain while I tried not to moan at how tight her pussy was.

I was about to speak when Charlotte grabbed my head and guided my mouth to her pussy I caught on quick and started to lick and nibble at her pussy making her moan out in pleasure.

"Ah Ichika!" I felt Tatenashi move and start to bounce on my dick making me moan like crazy while my tongue was still caressing every wall of Charlotte's pussy until I felt her clam down on my tongue and liquid splashing on my tongue I looked up to see Charlotte's face tomato red and breathing out heavily.

"Ah Ichika I'm going to cum." I felt Tatenashi's pussy clamp down on my dick like a vice grip and it took me everything in my will power not to burst at the moment.

Both of the girls were breathing heavily for awhile giving me time to recover.

"Well what is this?" All three of us jumped in surprise and looked at the door and what I saw made my heart almost die on the spot. "Nee-san?"

Nee-san stood at the door with a smirk that promised pain or pleasure couldn't quite tell. "I know you girls said you were going to punish him but I wasn't expecting this I'm little surprised.

Tatenashi pounded her chest as if she was proud. "Never knew I had it in me did you and what took you so long we were already halfway through." I gave Tatenashi and nee-san a confused face.

"Nee-san?" She gave me a wink and started to undress herself to reveal the sexiest lingerie I have ever see and I swear I almost cummed just looking at her.

She started walk to us with her sexy sway in her hips and I couldn't tear my eyes off of her until Tatenashi griped my cheeks and kissed me making me moan out in surprise.

"You're off of punishment now." I felt Charlotte unlock the handcuffs freeing my hands I instantly lunged at Tatenashi making her squeal out in surprise.

I bit her neck kinda hard but not breaking skin she whimpered in pain a little with a slight moan with it. "Ichika?" She gave me this look that made me think she was vulnerable.

I kissed her on the lips making her moan out in pleasure. "Ichika." I stopped kissing Tatenashi to see nee-san on all her fours with her ass in the air. "You're nee-san needs some loving."

I didn't hesitate and dove right in and and thrusted my hips as hard as possible and slammed against her womb making nee-san moan out like crazy. "Ah yes Ichika just like that do rough and fast."

My instincts kicked in and I started pounding her from the back at blinding speeds making her moan like crazy I felt two pairs of tits push up against me I turned to see Tatenashi and Charlotte having jealous faces.

"Not fair Ichika I want some as well." I blushed at how slutty Tatenashi and Charlotte were becoming but I was enjoying every single second of it. "Ichika I'm cumming!"

I felt nee-san's pussy clamp down on me and I knew I couldn't hold it in anymore. "I'm going to cum as well." Tatenashi poked me in the back with a huge blush on her face.

"I want to taste it cum in my mouth." If I was drinking anything I would've spit it out but I nodded my head pulled out of nee-san who turned around and stick her tongue out as well did Charlotte.

They squished their faces against each other so I can get all three of them I wasted no more time and started jerking off until I felt my release come pouring out like a hose.

"Here it comes!" My cum sprayed at all three of them some of it made it into their mouths while the rest splashed all three of their faces they all started to taste the cum in their mouths until they swallowed it.

"Hmm that was delicious." If I died at that spot I would be known as the happiest man in the world I collapsed on the bed catching my breath I felt all three of them snuggle up against me.

"Hey Ichika." I turned to look at Charlotte. "Yeah?"

"Can we do anal next?"

* * *

 **Okay so that's it for this chapter sorry if you wanted to see the anal part lol XD but that will have to wait**

 **let m e know what you thought about the lemon if I'm getting better or need to improve on certain things all criticism is welcome it helps me become a better writer.**

 **And as always have a wonderful day!**


	7. Fear

**Fear**

 **I don't have anything to say for this intro besides thanks for reading my story.**

* * *

 _(Ichika's Perspective)_

I walked behind a group of girls on the way back to the buses since our little vacation was over.

Thinking back on the whole weekend a smile broke out on my face.

 _(Flash Back)_

 _I collapsed on the bed trying to catch my breath when I felt pressure on both of my sides I turned to see Tatenashi and Charlotte snuggling up against me already passed out._

 _I looked up to see Chifuyu-nee getting her clothes back on._

 _"You're not staying?" She gave me a wink._

 _"I wish but if you guys get caught that's one thing but If I was caught there would be problems."_

 _I nodded my head a little bit bummed I was hoping she would stay as well._

 _"Why the sad face Ichika cheer up you'll see me tomorrow." I nodded my head and she walked up to the door._

 _"Bye Ichika."_

 _"I love you Chifuyu-nee."_

 _"I love you two Idiot."_

 _With that she walked out the door and closed it behind her._

 _I felt someone poke my right side I turned to see Tatenashi slightly glaring at me._

 _"I still can't get over the fact you are such a sister lover."_

 _I rolled my eyes at her and she giggled at my response._

 _"Please I still can't believe what just happened this was the best night of my life."_

 _Tatenashi blushed a little but nodded her head agreeing._

 _"Who knew you could cum that many times I swear I thought you would've died halfway through."_

 _A little idea popped in my head and I thought it was perfect for this moment so I leaned into her ear._

 _"Tatenashi." I whispered her name in her ear._

 _"What?"_

 _"I just wanted to let you know you gave the best anal sex." Her face turned beat red and started to stutter her words._

 _"Ichika wh.. what are saying!?" It took everything I had to not laugh at her but I leaned in and kissed her on the lips.  
_

 _"Tatenashi I love you." She bit her lip which was extremely cute._

 _"I love you too Ichika."_

 _She snuggled besides me and tried to go back to sleep I turned to Charlotte to see her sleeping like a angel._

 _I kissed her on the forehead. "I love you too Charlotte."_

 _She didn't respond of course so I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep as well._

 _(Flash Back End)_

* * *

I was the happiest man in the world at the moment nothing could bring me down.

Just the thought of those three would make me feel like I was in cloud 9.

I continued walking until I got near the buses to non of the girls there yet.

I was looking around for the group when I caught Chifuyu-nee walk around a corner a little away from the buses.

"Chifuyu-nee?"

I decided to go after her curiosity getting the better over me.

I turned the same corner to see her further down the road and turn another corner.

"What the hell is she doing?" I sprinted a bit to catch up when I turned the corner I stopped in my tracks there she stood there looking ahead and I didn't noticed until now but she seemed to be shorter than usual.

"Chifuyu-nee?" She turned around and I got to look at her features she looked almost Identical to Chifuyu-nee but to young to look like her and her hair was longer than Chifuyu-nee's.

"You're not Chifuyu-nee." She gave me a evil sadistic grin.

"Hello Ichika it's been so long."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "I have never met you in my life."

She giggled a bit but not in a cute way more like a crazy kinda of way.

"That hurts Ichika it really does how can you not remember you're own twin sister."

My eyes widened at what she said. "What that's impossible Chifuyu-nee is the only family member I ever had my parents..."

"Dead yes I know I was there when they died Chifuyu abandoned me and took you away from me." I shook my head not wanting to hear anymore.

"SHUT UP CHIFUYU-NEE WOULDN'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Her evil grin grew even wider.

"Oh that's right you two are fucking now so she is like an angel to you well I hate to break it to you but you don't know even half of what she has done.

My anger grew out of control and I activated my IOS and shot towards her like a bullet trying to hit her with a right hook only for her to jump in the air and activate her IOS.

"Ichika I wouldn't have thought you would try to hit first I'm surprised but I'm not here to play around."

"What are you doing here?"

She appeared right next to me so fast that I couldn't even see it.

"I'm here for you." Her IOS's right hand started sparking electricity and she slammed it down on my chest and next thing I saw was pitch black.

 **(If anyone in a review or pm let me know how Ichika and Chifuyu were separated with Madoka I never saw them mention it the anime and I haven't had the chance to read the light novels if you could hit me up telling how it happened that would be most appreciated.)**

* * *

 _(Tatenashi's Perspective)_

The group and I were waiting for Ichika when we noticed the last of the girls were leaving the building and there was no sign of Ichika.

I turned to look at Charlotte and she seemed a little worried and I was starting to feel the same.

"Girls what are you waiting for get on the bus." I looked to my right to see Chifuyu walking towards us.

" we were waiting for Ichika and he isn't here." Chifuyu's eyes widened a little.

"What he's not here is everyone else here." We all nodded our heads.

Chifuyu whipped out her phone and dialed a few numbers. "Idiot what are you doing?" I assumed she was trying to call him but it seemed like there was no response.

"What the fuck he is not answering his phone." Chifuyu dialed another number.

"Yamada find Ichika's location." We were looking at her waiting for what she had to say.

"Okay thank you, Tatenashi come with me he isn't far." I nodded my head and followed her down the road to where apparently his location.

We turned a corner and Chifuyu stopped in her tracks.

"What is it?" Chifuyu didn't respond instead kneeled down to pick up something when she showed me what it was my heart dropped in fear it was his tracker.

"Ichika."

Chifuyu called again. "Yamada Ichika is missing theirs a camera that covers the street leading into this place look into it and see what happened."

She looked at me. "Come on lets go were heading back to the buses." My eyes widened at what she said.

"Yes mam.' I didn't say anything more because I was in shock and fear for Ichika's safety.

When we made it back to the buses Charlotte ran past Chifuyu and up to me with a worried expression.

"Tatenashi where is Ichika?" I gave her a sad expression and her eyes widened at my expression.

"I don't know I think he was kidnapped." Charlotte's eyes started to tear up I hugged her to try to reassure her.

"It's okay this is Ichika were talking about he can handle himself." Charlotte was crying like a faucet by now but nodded her head and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah okay what are we going to do Tatenashi?"

"Chifuyu told to look at the cameras and see if we can find out who did this, that's pretty much it." I felt my voice start to waver a bit and tears started to prick at the corners of my eyes but I shook my head trying to control myself.

I looked up into the sky. "Ichika where are you?"

* * *

 _(Ichika's Perspective)_

I felt pain hit my chest like a train and it caused me to jerk awake and look around where I was, the first thing I noticed was the room was almost complete darkness but I could tell feint silhouettes of everything in the room which didn't contain much a bed and something scattered on the floor.

"Looks like you're finally awake." I turned to see someone standing near the door just leaning against a wall.

"Where am I?

"My room."

I tried to squint my eyes to get a better view of the person but it was to dark.

"And who is this me?"

The person turned on the light into her room and revealed the girl from before.

"Me."

I glared at her but she didn't seemed fazed at all.

"What do you want with me?"

I walked up closer to me and leaned into my face.

"I want a couple things for example I want Chifuyu dead and I want you."

I gave her a look of confusion.

"Me?" She gave me a predator like grin.

"Yes I want you ever since I saw you fuck Chifuyu and those two girls I want what they got."

"In you're dreams." Her grin even larger.

"You don't have a say in this it's either torture or sex which one would you rather have?"

"Torture." She let out a laugh and she suddenly hit me in the face not hard enough to cause damage but to get her point across.

"You got balls I'll give you that but don't worry by the end of the night you'll become my personal sex slave."

She pulled out a knife and poked my shirt with it lightly and started to cut my school uniform until it fell off leaving my chest exposed.

She then traveled down to my pants and did the same thing rendering me completely naked.

"Oh even when it's not hard its big you truly have a gift." I continued to be silent and glare at her.

I felt her hand grab a hold of my dick and start to stroke it I tried everything in my power to ignore the pleasure that started to build up but after a couple of minutes of her stroking my dick it stood at full attention.

"There it is what I've been wanting." She got on her knees and leaned into my dick until I felt her breath on my shaft.

She started to lick my dick like a popsicle and I tried to hold it in but I couldn't and let out a moan.

"Someone's starting to like it." She then put the whole tip into her mouth and started to take in as much as she can.

She somehow was able to got all the way down to the balls and I felt her tongue lap around my dick and that was all it took.

"Fuck!" As a payback I thrusted up as hard as I could and shot my load deep in her throat I heard her moan in approval.

After I felt her swallow the whole load she stopped sucking on my dick and gave me a look filled with lust.

"That tasted amazing Ichika." I groaned in frustration.

"Damn it I can't believe you're doing this I'm so sorry you three."

She glared at me and grabbed a hold of my face. "Don't even think about those three while were doing this look at me and think only of me!"

I wanted to look away but for a smaller women she was extremely strong and easily forced my gaze to her.

"Good now on to the next part." She got up from her kneeling position and started to undress herself from her military getup and I tried to tell myself to look away but I kept staring as if I wanted to.

She first took off her outer armor which revealed a undershirt that was skin tight and showed off her cup size which was c cup at best.

She ten peeled off her undershirt revealing her breast which were nicely shaped and her nipples were perky I felt my dick start to rise again.

She noticed as well and continued her strip tease with undoing her button to her pants and slowly start pulling them off within seconds I saw black lacy panties.

She fully took of her pants and walk to me with a seductive sway in her hip and then sat on my lap my now already hard dick again poking through her thighs.

She leaned back into me and lifter legs so she could pull off her panties.

While she was leaning back she turned her to face to look at me and she suddenly kissed me with so much passion it surprised me.

After a couple of minutes she let go so we both could breathe.

She leaned into my ear and whispered. "Now comes the best part." Her back was facing me so she pushed herself up and aligned herself above my cock.

She impaled herself down on me I groaned out in pleasure at how crazy tight she was while she screamed out really loud.

"OH FUCK!"

She instantly started bouncing on me at an extremely fast pace.

"Fuck yes Ichika!"

All I could see was her back and her nicely shaped ass bounce up and down on my cock but even though I tried to deny it this was feeling amazing.

"I'm going to cum pull out." She continued to bounce which was starting to worry me.

"I said I was going to cum get off!"

She turned her head and the look she gave me was sexy as hell but also terrifying she seemed like she was in heaven right now but also had an evil smirk on her face.

"I heard you now cum inside me." I tried everything in my power to try to pull out and noticed through all the weight on the chair I was using one of the legs were beginning to weaken so in a desperate attempt I leaned into the weak leg and jump up as much as I could which was barley nothing and slam myself as hard as possible.

What happened next was a blur the leg broke in half and we both went falling to our right side and during the commotion I felt my cock leave her pussy which was such a relief because as soon as I saw my cock pull out I shot my load completely coating her ass in cum.

When we collapsed on the ground I think she noticed what happened and I could tell she felt the cum on her ass.

She got up and walked to a mirror to inspect it and after she realized I din't cum inside her she turned her head towards me with a look that promised death.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

She walked up to me in a quick pace and lifted her leg and slammed her foot down on my face totally knocking me out in the process.

* * *

 **Okay so that's the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed it let me know what you thought of the whole Madoka x Ichika moment and if you would like to see more leave a review telling me you're opinion I love to hear them.**

 **And as always have a wonderful day!**


	8. Again

**Again**

 **Okay so here goes the next chapter for Ichika's decision hope you enjoy it.**

 **War historian thank you for you're support I love it and yes I do plan on making more Madoka Ichika and Chifuyu moments.**

* * *

 _(Tatenashi's Perspective)_

I was standing there in Chifuyu's office wanting to pace back and fourth to try to calm myself down but I didn't want the others to see this side of me.

In Chifuyu's office stood Chifuyu herself, Yamada on the computer, Charlotte, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Laura, my sister Kanzashi, and I.

"Did you find anything?" I asked Yamada hoping to hear good news.

"Yes I did come here look." Chifuyu and I leaned in closer to the computer while the others where behind us trying to look over our shoulders.

A video started playing which I recognized was where Ichika was last seen.

"There look there he is." I looked closer to the left side of the computer and I saw him my heart jumped a little at the sight of him before he disappeared.

He suddenly started to walk towards the direction that Chifuyu and I went to find his tracker.

He went past the corner and the video suddenly switched to street that he was on and had a perfect view of the alley.

"Who is that in the alley?" I took my focus off of Ichika to see a women who surprisingly looked like Chifuyu but smaller standing there facing away from us so all we saw was her back.

When Ichika entered the alley he suddenly stopped and the person turned around and we all gasped at the person who looked like an exact replica of Chifuyu but smaller and younger.

" ?" I turned to see Chifuyu with a dark look in her eyes.

"Madoka." That name piqued my interest.

"Madoka?" Chifuyu look at me and sighed.

"Madoka was Ichika's twin sister before we were separated at a young age." Everyone in the room gasped besides Yamada.

"Ichika has a twin what the hell."

Chifuyu nodded her head. "I thought she died a long time ago but apparently she is perfectly fine and is the reason Ichika is missing.

We turned back to the video to see them talking when suddenly Ichika lunged at her with his IOS and she jumped in the air with incredible speed that Ichika couldn't possibly hope to follow and she landed behind him and then slammed her IOS's hand on his chest which seemed to have a electric shock to it and it knocked Ichika out in the process.

His IOS deactivated and she picked him up and flew out of the cameras view making me growl in frustration.

"Chifuyu do you know where we can find her?" I felt my blood boil a little at the thought of what she would do to him.

"No." I felt disappointment hit me hard but I didn't show it.

"But." I saw her have a slight grin that I never seen before.

"I know what IOS that is and who made it." I saw Houki grumble under her breath.

"My sister." Chifuyu nodded her head.

"Tatenashi." I gave her my full attention.

"You and Houki will accompany me to her place the others stay here and wait for my orders." Everyone nodded their head.

* * *

 _(Time Skip)_

We landed near this building that looked like it belonged in the future but I noticed that Houki looked very unpleased to be here.

"Lets go." Houki and I followed Chifuyu in where we meet this girl that had long white hair.

"Ms. Orimura its nice to see you again I assume you want talk to mama."

Chifuyu nodded her head and the girl started to walk down a the hall and we followed her.

She stopped at a door and opened it and ushered us to enter it when all three of us where in we looked ahead to see Houki's sister at a computer with a the biggest screen I have ever seen.

"It that Houki I smell and Chifuyu?"

"Yes it's us we have something to discuss."

"What is it?"

"It's about a IOS you made for Madoka." This caught Houki's sisters interest and she turned around to look at us with a smirk.

"What about it."

"I want to know where she is Tabane." I could hear in Chifuyu's voice started to sound a little more deeper and menacing.

"What did she do?"

?She kidnapped Ichika sister we need you to tell us where she is so we can save him."

Tabane hummed in thought then she looked at me. "Who is this?"

"I'm Tatenashi." Tabane looked uninterested but I didn't care what she felt I just wanted to know where Ichika was.

"Tabane where is she?" Tabane got off her seat and walked up to us.

"Say Chifuyu did you have sex with Ichika?" My eyes widened like saucers and so did Houki's I knew if this got out it would cause multiple problems.

"No she didn't." Tabane looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm his lover and we already had sex." Houki looked like she was about to feint and Tabane gave me a grin.

"Oh are you now that's interesting." Tabane suddenly leaned into Chifuyu's ear and whispered something that made Chifuyu react in a displeasant way.

Tabane went back to her original position and put her hands on her hips. "Deal or no deal?"

Chifuyu looked mad but nodded her head. "Deal." Tabane broke out in a smile.

"Okay so lets find where pretty Madoka is shall we."

She went back to her computer and the computer screen showed a map of Japan and started to zoom in until it stopped at a building in the Tokyo.

"There is her IOS I can't guarantee that Madoka is there herself but that someplace to start so now go save Ichika I'll be waiting."

Chifuyu stormed out of the place and Houki and I had to basically run to catch up to her.

We exited the main door and it closed behind us, I walked up to Chifuyu.

"What did she want in return?"

"Houki head back to the academy I'll call you and the rest of the group when I decide what to do." Houki nodded her head and flew away in her IOS.

Chifuyu looked at me with a pissed off face. "Tabane wants to have a day with Ichika all to herself and have sex with him."

I felt my anger build up as well and wanted to storm back into the place and give that bitch and earful but I knew that would ruin everything.

"We have no choice do we?" Chifuyu shook her head.

"Tabane is not someone you want to mess with and that's coming from me."

I sighed. "At least we know where her IOS is hopefully she is still there and we can save Ichika." Chifuyu nodded her head.

"So what are we going to do?"

"You and me are going to the place in stealth which means we will have to keep our IOS deactivated."

I nodded my head ready to do whatever it takes to get Ichika back.

* * *

 _(Time Skip)_

It was one in the morning so it was as dark as it was going to get Chifuyu and I where near the front door to the building and could tell this was no regular office building there were guards with automatic rifles.

"Phantom task." I looked at Chifuyu with shock.

"Madoka works with the phantom task it explains why she wanted Ichika that badly this isn't the first time they tried to steal his IOS."

Chifuyu pushed the button on her suites wrist to contact Yamada. "Yamada I want you to contact the government and have a breach team at the ready and the girls as well to shut this place down we just found a place that the Phantom task hides we can't let this opportunity slip up Tatenashi and I are going in to find Ichika as soon as we find him I will give the go.

"Affirmative the'll be there in five minutes."

Chifuyu then pushed a button on her suites wrist again.

"Charlotte are you in position?"

"I'm ready just give me the floor number and I'll be there in a blink."

Chifuyu then looked at me with a serious face. "Lets go activate you're cloak."

I nodded my head pushed the button on my wrist and the suite started to disappear and it projected what was around me concealing me.

"I must admit even though I hate that women she is a genius." I nodded my head at Chifuyu agreeing.

 _(Flash Back)_

 _"So how are we going to get in there undetected?"_

 _Just then the door to Tabane's place just opened up again and out she came like a rabbit._

 _"Hold up before you leave I heard you were going in there stealth mode so I thought I would give you this."_

 _She handed us both these suites that looked super spy tech kind of clothes._

 _"You don't have to worry about them fitting you they change to accustom the user wearing it."_

 _"What are these?" She patted my head._

 _"Well there suites that make you invisible little girl." I wanted to yell at her but held myself back._

 _"Well not really invisible but basically its like a projection screen it projects whats around you and concealing you with it so as long as no ones shoots at you you should be perfect and you can see each other even cloaked with the masks interface isn't it amazing all I ask is when you're done just have Ichika return it when he comes over for our fun day."_

 _I noticed she gave me a smirk that was cocky and I wanted to bash her face in but held myself back._

 _"Thank you Tabane." She nodded her head and walked back into her building._

 _(Flash Back End)_

We opened the door to the building when the guard that was patrolling the floor looked away and quietly walked in and made sure the door closed without a sound.

We then quietly walked past the guard and Chifuyu pointed at the door to the stairs and I assumed she wanted me to go there while she walked up to the main desk

I opened up the door to the stairs closed it behind me and waited for her to open to the door.

After a couple of seconds the door opened up and Chifuyu quietly walked in and closed it behind her.

"There's like 70 floors in this building where the hell are going to look for Ichika?"

"I inspected the main desk to see if there was a list with names on it and I just so happen to find one and it said that "Agent M" was on floor 45.

"Agent M?"

"It's probably her code name for phantom task but lets start heading up theses stairs.

I nodded my head and we started to bolt up the stairs at insane speeds until we reached the 45 floor door entrance.

Chifuyu opened the door slightly and poked her head in to see if there were any guards.

"We're clear."

She opened the door a little bit more so we can slip in and started to walk down a hall until we started to hear voices that belonged to a women.

"Hey Madoka how long do you plan to keep that boy alive?"

We both hurried our pace a little so we could walk to the end of the hall and peeked around the corner to see a luxury room where I assumed they would hand out.

And there was the girl named Madoka and the girl that I fought at the academy during the festival sitting on the couch that the room had.

"I don't plan on him killing him we still need to extract his IOS which he has been stubbornly able to stop us from doing."

"Say Madoka I heard loud moans from you're room last night did you fuck him?"

I felt my heart drop into my stomach and my anger nearly reaching it's limit.

"That's no concern to you Autumn."

"Oh so you did fuck him tell me was he big?

Madoka stood up and walked to her room.

"Oh come on don't be like that i was just curious."

Chifuyu started to move towards the room that Madoka entered.

"Well whatever I might as well go to sleep this place is hella boring."

The girl now named Autumn entered her own room leaving us two in the living room.

Chifuyu opened the door slowly and we peaked in to see a shocking view there stood Madoka caressing Ichika's bloody face.

"Shh it's okay I'm sorry for hurting you love but you made me mad all you had to do was give in and cum inside me but you had to make it difficult."

I noticed Chifuyu suddenly lunged at Madoka and Madoka noticed something was wrong but she was to late Chifuyu was already behind her and put her into a head lock.

Madoka tried to struggle but soon she lost consciousness I rushed up to Ichika and deactivated my cloak and took off my mask as well so he could see my face.

"Ichika?" Ichika looked up too see me and his eyes widened in relief and tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Tatenashi?" I nodded my head and tears started to fall down my eyes as well at the sight.

"Yes love it's me I'm here don't worry Chifuyu and I are going to get you out of here."

'Chifuyu-nee is here?" I nodded my head and Chifuyu took of her mask as well and deactivated her cloak.

"Ichika how are you holding up?" He gave us a weak smile but I could tell he was hurt.

"Better now that you guy's are here." Chifuyu and I both smiled but Chifuyu pushed the button on her suites wrist to contact Charlotte.

"Okay we found him we're in the 45 floor I will shot out a flare from the window to see where we are."

"Affirmative."

Chifuyu then pushed the button again. "Yamada give the go to the response team."

"Roger response team confirmation is a go you may proceed."

Chifuyu then pulled out the flare gun she was holstering and shoot it through the window to show Charlotte where we were.

"Okay let me tie her up now." Chifuyu pulled out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed Madoka's wrist.

In a second we heard explosions through out the building which I was assuming the response team infiltrating the building.

We heard Charlotte's IOS nearing the window and the door slammed open to reveal the girl that Madoka was talking to before Autumn in distress.

"Madoka we have com..." She saw Madoka on the floor and noticed me and glared at me but a look of fear entered her eyes when she noticed that Chifuyu was here as well.

"Fuck." She ran away as quick as possible.

"I'm here I turned to see Charlotte hovering at the window Chifuyu picked up Madoka while I released Ichika from the chair and helped him up.

"Take her as well the response team has medic ready on the streets take Ichika there and there should be a mobile cells as well take her there.

"You got it." Charlotte's IOS grabbed both of them and flew downward to the street where I noticed it was flooded with flashing lights.

"Tatenashi lets help the response team clean up the rest."

I nodded my head and we started to search floor by floor.

 _(Time Skip)_

 _(Ichika's Perspective)_

I felt a slight pain in the back of my head and I opened my eyes to see I was in the academy's medical area.

I noticed that Tatenashi and Charlotte were both sleeping on me Tatenashi to my right and Charlotte to my left.

"You're awake." I turned to see Chifuyu standing by the door but something I haven't seen in a long time she was crying but had a smile so I assumed they were happy tears.

"Chifuyu-nee"

She walked up to me and kissed me which I happily returned, I could feel the emotion behind the kiss.

After a minute we broke apart.

"Welcome back Ichika."

* * *

 **Okay so that's it for this chapter I hoped you enjoy it and I would like to hear some suggestions on how I could bring Madoka in this because the way she is right now is a crazy bitch lets be honest and I don't know how I could bring her into the harem but I want to so if any of you have suggestions leave it in a review or a private message I would definitely appreciate it.**

 **And as always have a wonderful day!**


	9. The Past

**The Past**

 **War Historian when I read you're comment I died that shit was hilarious but I don't think it would be that simple lmfao I wish I could just say no sex and she submit but I would have to add more to it than sex XD maybe a interrogation with Chifuyu but I don't know what I'm going to do with that whole situation I'll come up with something.**

 **And I've noticed I've been fucking up lol I noticed that I barely give Charlotte any love in the story she is the lowest out of all them in priority to me but still dosen't change the fact I promise that she will get mor elove in either this chapter or the next one most likely the next one.**

 **But I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

 _(Ichika's Perspective)_

"Ichika are you okay!?"

"Thank god you're safe."

"How are you doing?"

I sighed at the attention I'm getting at school since I was rescued and started to attend classes again.

"Someone's getting a lot of attention."

I turned my head right to see Tatenashi and Charlotte standing there with smiles on their faces.

They walked up to me and we continued to walk to our class.

When we reached the door Charlotte walked in and I was about to say goodbye to Tatenashi but she quickly grabbed my collar and pulled me down closer to her face.

"I'll see you later Ichika." She then started kissing me and I could hear a bunch of girls around us squeal.

"Oh my god Tatenashi is kissing Ichika!"

"No there goes my chance!"

"Ichika get in here now!" I pulled away from Tatenashi to see Chifuyu-nee standing at the door with a displeased look.

I nodded my head and turned around to give Tatenashi a playful glare which she gave me a wink I could tell Tatenashi was loving every second of my dilemma.

I walked in the classroom and I could still hear the voices outside.

"Tatenashi-san when did you two become a thing!?"

"Senpai how could you it's not fair you're strong and beautiful you clearly had an advantage!"

I quickly took my seat and the whole class was looking at me with mixed emotions.

"Okay now that's over with I have some news we have a new student."

Everyone broke into whispers while I sat quietly with curiosity.

"Come in."

The door opens and I turned to see who it is and I swear I had a heart attack on the spot.

There at the door was the person I thought I would never see again Madoka.

You could hear the class talking to themselves.

"She looks just like Chifuyu sensei."

"I wonder if their related?"

Madoka coughed to get everyone's attention.

"My name is Madoka and I will be attending you're class from now on please take care of me."

I was sitting there not believing a fucking thing that is happening right now, what the hell happened to her?

Where did her craziness go?

"Okay good now take that seat next to Ichika."

That took me out of my train of thought I turned to see the seat right next to me was empty and I started to curse kami for everything.

She walked right next to me and sat down.

I tried to tell myself not to look at her but my head had a mind of it's own and I turned to look at her and regretted it immediately she was looking at me with a look of lust.

I looked at Chifuyu-nee like what the hell is going on she didn't respond.

"Okay before class starts I have to get some papers Ichika you're coming to help carry the papers.

I knew that was a lie just so we can talk so I acted like I didn't want to by sighing but nodded my head and got up.

While I was walking out the door following Chifuyu-nee I could feel Madoka's gaze on me and I knew I didn't even have to look.

I closed the door behind me and followed Chifuyu into her office.

"What the hell is going on Chifuyu-nee?"

She sat on her chair and let out a loud groan.

"I wasn't my choice we had to make a deal with her."

"A deal?"

"Yes and it's about you?"

"Why am I not surprised what was the deal?"

"I told her there's no going back to Phantom because we arrested everybody besides the those two women they somehow managed to escape the military IS0's I swear there so useless."

I walked up behind her and started to massage her shoulders and she moaned out in approval.

"So I told her she had two options either ott in a cell for the rest of her life or attend this school."

"She wasn't happy at first but when I told her if she attended the school she could have a chance at joining our harem she accepted it real quick."

I sighed not liking what was happening but I knew there was nothing I could do about it.

"What if she wants to escape?"

"She can't her IOS thanks to Tabane has a shut down system prepared for anything like that and speaking of Tabane you have to go see her this weekend."

"What why?"

"If it wasn't for her we would have never found you but that came at a cost the deal was that if she told us where you were, you would have to stay the night at her place and have sex with her most likely."

"WHAT!?"

"Ichika." I looked down at her face to see a side of her I haven't seen in forever she had a frown on her beautiful face which didn't match at all.

"Chifuyu-nee?"

"I'm sorry it's just that recently ever since you were kidnapped more and more women have been trying to make love to you and I don't like it."

I cupped her chin and she looked deep into my eyes as I did to hers.

"I love you."

I could see tears prick the corners of her eyes, I leaned in and kissed her with everything I have in me to show to her the love I have for her."

I felt her tears fall down and hit our connected cheeks but she was totally absorbed into the kiss.

After we pulled apart she sighed in content.

"I love you two Ichika." I gave her a smile and she smiled back.

"About those two Madoka and Tabane I don't plan on bringing them into our love life at all."

"No not Tabane but Madoka I know she will."

"How do you know that?"

"I see the way you reacted to her when she entered the building I don't know how long she fucked you but it has left a mark in you I can tell."

I sighed thinking back at all of it and realizing she might be right.

"Dammit you're right as soon as she stepped in the classroom my heart started beating like crazy and I thought it was out of fear but now that you said that I'm thinking it was out of excitement instead."

She lightly punched my arm. "You sister lover pervert and now a person who likes being raped."

I gave her a pouty face and leaned into her chest I felt her wrap her arms around me and we sat there for a second.

"Okay it's about time we go back to class."

I leaned into her ear.

"I'm sure they can wait a little longer I want to show you my gratitude for saving me." I heard hum in thought.

"Sounds tempting especially since Tatenashi and Charlotte and I have plans to do a girls night out."

"What do you say?"

"No we've been gone to long." I moaned out in disapproval.

"Well lets go then." I started to walk to the door.

"Ichika." I turned around to see Chifuyu-nee have a smirk.

"You still have to pick up the papers." I turned to my right to see a very large stack of papers.

"Oh I thought that was just a joke." I picked them up and we left her office back to class.

 _(Time Skip)_

"So she is actually related to you?

I nodded my head an the group mused.

We were sitting in our usual table for lunch which consisted of Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Laura, Charlotte, and Tatenashi.

"So Tatenashi I heard you and Charlotte are going out with Chifuyu-nee on a girls night out."

Tatenashi nodded her head. "Yup and you can't come."

"I didn't say I wanted to go you mus.."

"Ichika." I felt my heart jump at the voice I've gotten to know so well recently.

I turned my head to see Madoka standing there.

I got up from my seat. "Madoka."

I could tell all the girls in the luxury cafeteria staring at us interested at what was going to happen.

"Can we go somewhere more private I have something to talk to you about."

"Why does it have to be in private." Tatenashi walked up next us and I could tell Madoka was getting a little mad.

"I'm sorry I thought I was talking to Ichika."

"I don't care what you think you think I would leave you alone with him after everything you've done."

The two stared at each other with death glares and the whole cafeteria was quite.

I could hear our group whisper to each other. "What did Madoka do to Ichika?"

I realized that they must have never been told that Madoka was the one that kidnapped me in the first place.

I grabbed both of their shoulders to get their attention.

"Please lets take this somewhere else." Madoka brushed my hand off of her shoulder.

"Whatever I don't have time for this but Ichika I still want to talk to you alone please."

I was taken back at how much she has changed since the kidnapping but I nodded my head and I saw Tatenashi was going to retort but I put my fingers to her lips.

"It's okay leave it alone it must be something she doesn't feel comfortable with speaking with other people around."

Madoka nodded her head and left us two alone.

"But Ichika what if she does something again?"

I pulled her into me and hugged her and she leaned into me.

"Don't worry Chifuyu-nee has her IOS set to shut down any second of the day if she tried to do anything." Tatenashi didn't answer back and just continued to hold onto me.

"Why isn't the love of my life not answering me?" Still no answer.

"Okay you asked for it." I started to tickle her sides and she broke out into laughter and we fell to the floor.

"Ichika stop it!" She couldn't stop laughing and I couldn't either.

"You didn't answer me so I have to tickle you to death now!"

"No please don't." I stopped so she could catch her breath.

We looked into each other's eyes and I could tell how much she loved me and all I can do is repay that love back.

"I love you Ichika."

"I love you Tatenashi."

Suddenly we heard cameras flashing and we turned our heads left to see a crowd of girls taking pictures and videos.

"OH MY GOD YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!"

The group squealed in agreement.

Tatenashi got up and growled at them. "I you guys don't scram in a second I'm hurting you." All the girls ran away instantly laughing the whole time.

I walked up to Tatenashi and put my arm around her shoulder. "Come on lets go."

 _(Time Skip)_

I was sitting on my bed thinking about everything that has happened in the last couple of days when I heard a knock on my door.

I thought at first it might have been Tatenashi or Charlotte but I knew that they went with Chifuyu-nee to go shopping.

I walked up to the door and opened it to see Madoka standing there.

"Ichika."

"Madoka hey um do you want to come in?" She nodded her head and walked in and I closed the door behind her.

I sat down on my bed and she did the same.

"I'm here to talk about a couple things."

"Is this the same things back during lunch?" She nodded her head.

"Yes." I nodded my head .

"Okay so what do you want to talk about?"

"A couple of things such as where you and me stand and where we go from here."

"Okay."

"First I wanted to apologize for what I did to you."

"What part the kidnapping or the rape."

"Both I wasn't myself at the time when I was being tested by the doctors here they found a drug in me that the Phantom task injected into me where I become more obedient I don't feel pain as much and when they removed it I had a massive withdrawal apparently they've been pumping me with this drug since I joined them."

I was shocked to hear this but not surprised at the same time especially since it pertains to the Phantom Task.

"When I got over the withdrawal the felling that I had wanting to kill Chifuyu-nee and make you a ..." I noticed she started to blush a little.

"A what Madoka?"

"A sex slave."

I realized she was shy about talking about this which was strange especially since she was a sex freak back at the building she was holding me hostage but It makes sense since it seems she has completly changed ever since she started to attend the school.

"So you're saying that wasn't the real you."

"Yes and no the drug fuels you're emotions ten fold I wanted to kill Chifuyu-nee for what she did to me when we were children."

"What did she do?"

"When we were extremely young our house that we were living in was on fire and debris blocked me off from you two, you tried everything to get to me but you were to young at the time and Chifuyu-nee wasn't strong back than as she is now so I was a lost cause so she did the smart thing and took you before we all died."

"How did you survive?"

"I passed out from all the smoke and when I awoke two I was with Phantom Task."

"But Chifuyu told me something back when I was in a cell that it was Phantom Task that started the fire to try to kill all three of us because of our fathers occupation so I realized that everything I've done in my life was lie and I wasted so much of my time which I could've been spending with you." I noticed she was starting to cry so pulled her into to me.

"It's okay let it all out it wasn't you're fault you were just a kid raised to believe a lie you were a victim I'm so sorry." She grasped onto me and started to ball her eyes out I could feel that my shirt was getting wet but I din't care at all right now all I wanted to do was hold Madoka.

After a minute she stopped and let go of me. "I'm sorry Ichika."

"Don't be everyone needs someone to be there for them."

"So after I was able to process all of that I no longer wanted to kill Chifuyu-nee when she left me during my days at the Phantom Task all I could think about was myself, but when they took the drug out of me and cleaned my systems of it I realized that she did the right thing by saving you because you would've stayed the whole time to try to save me."

I felt her put her hand on mine and she was looking at me with a look of need.

"Ichika I love you I know what I did to you is unforgivable but that's not me please give me a new chance."

"I will."

Her eyes widened at what I said. "Really?"

I nodded my head and gave her a sincere smile.

"Yes what happened to you is what is unforgivable and I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I think I'm in love with you." Her mouth opened like a fish but I could tell she was extremely happy.

"Really!?"

"Really."

"Really really?"

"Really really."

"Ichika I love you too!" She lunged at me and put me into a bear hug.

"Ichika when did you start feeling like this?"

"Well when you showed up in class I felt fear run through me afraid of what you might do to me." I saw her frown at what I said.

"But." She looked at me again with hope.

"I realized it wasn't fear it was excitement and nervousness the time we spent together in that building wasn't the best I admit but know that I got know you I can't stop looking at you."

A blush appeared on her face. "Thank you Ichika."

I leaned into her ear and I could hear her breath hitch in her throat.

"And the sex was amazing." Her blush went to full force.

"Ichika." She suddenly attacked my mouth with hers and we went into a fight to show who was the dominant one in kissing.

After a minute I was declared the victor with both of us breathing heavily.

"You are a good kisser Ichika."

"You're not so bad you're self Madoka."

"Ichika I want to go all the way."

I was surprised at what she said.

"Are you sure?" She nodded her head.

"I've never been more sure in my life."

I smiled at her and leaned in for another kiss.

 _(Meanwhile)_

 _(Charlotte's Perspective)_

We were in a Victoria secret shop looking at some sexy lingerie when I felt a slight sensor go off.

"I wonder what Ichika is doing?"

"Probably nothing why?"

"Well I feel like something is going with him."

"You're just exaggerating."

"I"m not sure Chifuyu I had this same feeling when Ichika ran off to find you during the scandal and what happened you two had sex."

Chifuyu and Tatenashi looked at each other and their faces turned sour. "Madoka!" They both bought what they liked and dragged me along with them.

* * *

 **Okay that's it for this chapter I hoped you enjoyed leave a review telling me what you thought and if there is anything I need to improve on.**

 **And as always have a wonderful day!**


	10. Charlotte's Web

**Charlotte's Web**

 **BloodyFalcon187: Thank you for liking this story it means a lot to me and don't worry I don't plan on stopping this story any time I'm having to much fun with this one and Don't worry about Charlotte she gets a whole chapter to herself today no spoilers.**

* * *

 _(Charlotte's Perspective)_

"ICHIKA!"

"You baka you already had sex with her!?"

I sighed wanting to stop hearing this yelling but I knew this was going to last awhile.

"Why are you hitting me!?"

"Because you already had sex with her that happened way too fast!"

I coughed trying to get their attention to no avail.

"Ichika loves me Tatenashi you seem mad about that especially since he' supposed to be you're man."

"You but out of it whore!

'You're just jealous."

"What!?"

"You heard me."

"Why would I be jealous!?"

"Because you haven't had sex with him since I kidnapped him and I have had sex with him for five times now."

I felt my heart tug a little at that remark, she was saying that to Tatenashi but the same thing goes for me as well and I looked at Tatenashi to see it was effective she was red in the face she looked like she was going to explode.

"I'm going to kill this bitch Ichika she gets on my nerves!"

"Tatenashi stop please let me explain what happened and trust me you will understand everything."

I decided to speak up for the first time.

"Why did you do it Ichika isn't us three enough for you?" I saw that he looked mad at himself and looked a little shamed.

"More than enough Charlotte it's just she never had a chance at a regular life and I want to give her that and the time I spent with her has changed me a little I fell for her just like how I love you three."

I sighed not even wanting to argue back knowing how good Ichika is at making you feel contempt with things.

Chifuyu started to walk to the door.

"Chifuyu-nee you're leaving?" She nodded her head.

"Yes I still have to put away all the stuff you bought me." Both Tatenashi and I smiled along with the prank we pulled on Ichika.

"Wait what do you mean I bought you it?"

Chifuyu gave him a sinister grin. "I took you're credit card earlier this day and the girls and I went on a shopping spree."

All the color in Ichika's face disappeared.

"You didn't."

"Oh but I did."

"I thought you loved me?" Ichika was on the verge of tears at this point.

"I do baka but it had to happen."

Ichika pulled out his phone and took a second suddenly his eyes grew like saucers and yelled out in pain.

"What the fuck!"

Chifuyu opened the door and left closing it behind her.

"Tatenashi, Charlotte how could you?" He was giving us this look like he was heart broken.

Tatenashi humphed in anger. "You deserve it Ichika you should've waited for us to accept her into the fold but nooooo you had to have sex while we were away."

"I agree with Tatenashi, Ichika you should've waited if you can't tell were kinda mad at you right now."

Ichika wailed out like a whale. "But this come on give me some slack."

"You are going to have to do something nice for me Ichika for me to forgive you."

Ichika looked at me with hope in his eyes.

"I will I promise!"

I sighed thinking what I could do with him for a while when I remember those words.

 _"Because you haven't had sex with him since I kidnapped him and I have had sex with him for five times now."_

I put a mental note to make sure I would have sex by the end of the night, so It has to be someplace where we can sneak away from other people and do the deed.

The beach?

Naw we already did that and that turned disastrous by the end of it so no beach.

The mall?

No I just went with Tatenashi and Chifuyu I don't want to go again so soon but an image of Ichika and Me doing it in a stall somewhere made me have a hard time wanting to dismiss it.

What if we went flying with our IOS at night we could than land somewhere where can land and have the best night ever!

I couldn't think of one reason why not too it fits the criteria of my wants and it could be romantic I just need to know the best place to do this.

"The northern lights."

"What?"

I realized I said that out loud.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking of something."

Ichika looked at me with a are you okay face.

"I know what you're going to do for me, I wont tell you what were doing so it'll be a surprise?

"A surprise?"

"I won't say anything else again until were going."

"Okay fine."

We heard a cough and we saw that Tatenashi and Madoka were standing there like they've been gone this whole time.

"We're still here you two." I blushed a little but smirked as well.

"I'll see you guys later I need to go talk to somebody real quick."

They all said goodbye to me and I opened the door and closed it behind me."

"Now lets go see her."

 _(Time Skip)_

"Okay here we are."

I opened the door and saw her sitting on her chair.

"What is it Charlotte?"

"Chifuyu I need a favor."

She looked at me with slight confusion but also curiosity.

"What kind of favor?"

I sat down on the chair next to her and took a deep breath to prepare myself.

"I want to take Ichika to Antarctica and see the northern lights."

She looked at me with a curious smirk.

"Why?"

"I felt recently that Ichika has been giving more time to Tatenashi and already Madoka than me I know I'm not supposed to feel jealous but I can't help but feel that way."

She nodded her head understanding my situation.

"Okay I'll allow this but there's a price with that."

"A price?"

"Yup I'm allowing to go there under one circumstance."

"What is it?"

"The rest of us are going with you I would rather die than pass this up."

My heart felt like it broke.

"But I wanted to do this alone with him."

"I didn't say you couldn't when we get there and we settle in because I'll make sure we actually stay for a couple days, I'll make sure you have some time alone with him."

I nodded my head in excitement.

"Yes I accept you're deal when can we do this?"

Chifuyu gave me a proud smirk.

"We can go tonight."

 _(Ichika's Perspective)_

"I'm leaving." Tatenashi started to walk away but I reached out for her and grabbed her hand she turned around to look at me with an annoyed expression.

"What is it now Ichika?"

"Tatenashi?" She noticed the way I said it and must of got my message that she needed to calm down.

"I'm sorry Ichika but I feel like I need to be alone right now."

I gave up knowing that it was pointless arguing with her so I let go and nodded my head at her.

"Okay." Tatenashi sighed at me but gave me her smile that I grew to love.

"You better be prepared to do something nice for me as well."

I gave her a smirk. "I'll be waiting."

She walked out the door and I felt Madoka wrap her hands around me.

"That was something else."

"Yeah it was but If you truly want to be with me that's how its going to be here and there, I want you to know that what we have isn't just a sex group were family as well and we look out for each other I need to know that you will do the same."

Madoka gave me a big smile.

"Don't worry I see how important the others are to you and you won't let them go no matter what so as of right now I promise to protect them just as much as I would protect you."

I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"Thank you Madoka once you introduce you're self to the others they'll accept you just like I did."

"Anything for you Ichika."

"It's almost time to go to class we should get dressed and everything.

I kind of forgot that she was only covered by my shirt and if she stretched at any given moment she would reveal everything down there and since I want to go to class on time I looked for her school skirt as quick as possible.

"Oh thank you."

"You're welcome."

Dodged a bullet right there.

"Ichika?"

I instinctively turned around to see what she was talking about.

"Yea..." I stood there in happiness and regret.

She took off my shirt and had yet to out on her clothes so she was completely naked and I truthfully was enjoying the show but I felt mini me rise up and I didn't want that to happen because we would be late.

She looked at me and noticed my turmoil and gave me a evil smirk.

"What's the matter Ichika?"

"Oh nothing I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

By now she had walked up to me and was leaning in closer to my face.

"You seem red on the face and something seems to poking through you jeans I wonder why?"

"Stop teasing me."

She laughed out loud and started to roam her hands across my chest and slowly but surely go down closer to my crotch area.

"I wonder If I can do anything to help."

"We would be late for class."

"So ten, twenty minutes late it wont be that bad."

"Oh it will I know for a fact it will."

She gave me that evil smirk again and leaned into my ear.

"Forget them would you rather go there and be bored or have a good time with me here."

I was sure I could feel myself lose to her temptations.

"Ichika!"  
I jumped at the voice which I knew it was Charlotte.

"Come on class is about to start!"

I went and picked up the rest of Madoka's clothes and handed them to her.

"Lets go."

Madoka stood there glaring at the door with anger and slight annoyance.

"Damn her."

I chuckled at what she said but I was happy she intervened for some reason I feel like I shouldn't skip class especially since I'm on the girls short list right now.

She finished dressing herself and we walked up to my door.

I opened the door and there stood Charlotte with a huge grin and was slightly prancing around.

"What's got you so happy?"

"Oh something amazing I can't wait."

"Wait for what?"

"I can't tell you not yet." She squealed in excitement.

"Come on lets go we'll be late."

Madoka and I followed her to class.

 _(Time Skip)_

The last class ended and I was going to leave and head to my room to get some needed sleep when Charlotte came running out of nowhere.

"Ichika!" I was kind of confused as to why she was yelling at me when were so close to each other.

"What is it?"

"Follow me." She grabbed my hand and started to pull me along with her.

We did this for a minute until we stopped at Chifuyu-nee's office.

"Why are we going in here?"

"You'll see."

She opened the door and we walked in to my surprise there was Tatenashi and Madoka along with Chifuyu-nee.

"What is going on?"

"Ichika." I looked at Chifuyu-nee.

"Yeah?"

"Were leaving the school for a week." I tilted my head at her not understanding.

"Why?"

"Because Charlotte came up with a brilliant idea."

I looked at Charlotte to see her all crazy excited still.

"We're going to Antarctica." My eye's widened at that news.

"What no way!"

"Why right now?" I looked at Tatenashi who seemed to suspicious of this and not excited.

"Because I need another vacation especially since what has happened in the last week or so."

"When are we going?"

"Chifuyu gave us her signature smirk.

"Right now."

* * *

 **Okay sorry this one is short but I have a plan on how I want to do this**

 **The vacation will be 4 to 5 chapters and each chapter will be concentrating on one of the girls being with Ichika alone and than the 5th chapter will probably a huge lemon with all of them.**

 **The list will be this,**

 **1\. CharlottexIchika**

 **2\. MadokaxIchika**

 **3\. TatenashixIchika**

 **4\. ChifuyuxIchika**

 **So be hyped for the next couple of Chapters and if you have any ideas for what I could have the couples doing during the trip leave a review letting me what you think would be cool I already have a plan for Charlotte and Ichika's moment but not the others yet.**

 **And as always have a wonderful day.**


End file.
